Ravenfair
by Sunnybrook
Summary: Buck is struggling against the town's ignorant talk as recent Indian attacks threaten the peace of Sweetwater. Suddenly Buck's world takes an unexpected turn as a young woman's life collides with his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wispy snow white clouds, reminiscent of mare's tails blazed across the azure sky over Sweetwater on this unusually hot June day. The sun showed no mercy as the town's Pony Express riders, (better known as Teaspoon's boys) heaved heavy sacks of livestock feed and other need supplies from Tompkins' store onto the stations buckboard that was pulled up alongside the loading platform.

"Come on Boys, let's get this wagon loaded, it's getting close to noon," Teaspoon hollered, "Y'all know how Emma hates to be kept waiting when she's about to get dinner on the table!" Lazily he leaned his chair back against the wall of the store, turning his attention towards the town's marshal, Samuel Cain.

Jimmy, heaving a sack to Ike, cut off Teaspoon's comment to Sam with a disgruntled, "Oh come on Teaspoon! We're moving as fast as we can. Why not get on to Cody who seems too preoccupied with every pretty girl that passes by to bother helping us?"

Buck was hot, sweaty, and most of all hungry. His belly was well past rumbling and had now grown into a fully-fledged gnawing at his backbone as he hefted another sack onto the wagon bed, all the while cursing Cody for slowing their work! The last place he wanted to be was in this town after what happened at his last visit to Tompkins' store.

In May, Kiowa Indians had attacked the nearby town of White Canyon, one county over in Harpers Creek, setting fire to their Pony Express station. Since then, the local town's people didn't take too kindly to Buck's presence in Sweetwater. Tompkins had run him out of his store soon after that fateful day in May, and things hadn't much improved.

Now, Buck found himself back again, doing both his and Cody's work as wary eyes watched his every move. He thought he had steeled himself against the way the town's folk treated him, with their poorly concealed disdain and at times abject fear; but the words and looks still hurt. Buck knew his true friends didn't see him as a "half breed", as he had been cruelly called by Tompkins and others. They saw him for who he was - Buck Cross, a man who happened to be part Kiowa; part White. His fellow riders embraced his duel heritage, and in Buck's mind they were his family, even Cody, who sorely vexed him at times such as today.

Pausing in his work, Buck looked over at Cody, as he flirtatiously curled one of Mary's golden locks around his finger. Mrs. Higgins' pretty daughter was giggling and smiling sweetly up at Cody with shining eyes only for him. The image strangely left an empty void in Buck's heart, and suddenly he felt alone, so alone. He wondered if he would ever experience the feel of someone gazing up at him with such a glowing smile and adoring eyes. His gloomy thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a sack of flour slammed into his arm, knocking him with a grunt into the side of the wagon's boards.

"Hey!" Buck yelled, "Watch where you are throwing that sack, Jimmy!"

"I was watching, Buck! You just weren't paying attention, that's all!"

"I'd sure as hell pay more attention Jimmy, if I wasn't so hungry!" Buck grumbled as he bent to pick up the bag of flour, throwing it unceremoniously on top of the other supplies, then proceeded to rub his sore arm that now took precedence over his empty stomach.

Turning dark eyes upon Teaspoon, Buck spoke out almost shouting, "Hickock's right Teaspoon!" Kicking dirt with the heel of his boot the young man's anger flared, "We've been working hard here! Cody's done nothing to help us."

Buck looked over at Ike who was as angry, hot and as tired as he was, signing furiously with his hands. Buck translated for his friend, "Ike says we should just leave Cody here with the rest of Emma's supplies and let him figure out how to get it all back to the station by himself!"

The sharp thud of chair legs hitting the porch decking silenced the young men as Teaspoon stood up. "Okay Boys, that's enough!" Turning his attention towards Cody, he spoke in a firm tone that meant business. "Cody! Don't you have some work to do?"

"I'm coming Teaspoon," Cody replied, "Just give me a minute to say goodbye to Miss Higgins." Quickly he turned his attentions back towards Mary, giving her his most dazzling smile.

Teaspoon held up his hand to thwart the oncoming protests about to ensue from the boys. "Now before you say anything I know you are all angry." He paused, waiting for the grumbling to cease before continuing, "It's hotter than Hades out here, and y'all have been working hard and are tired and hungry. I understand, but you boys have to remember that there will come a day when a pretty young lady will turn your head faster than it will take Cody to blink, and she'll be all you'll be able to think about, and someone else will have to carry your load for the moment, now just think about that."

"That all sounds good and nice for Cody, "Jimmy retorted, "but I don't see any pretty girls looking our way, and I'm sure not getting any closer to Emma's beef stew!"

Buck who was usually quiet, thoughtful and generally in control of his tongue rashly spoke out. "So what are you saying Teaspoon? Do we have to do all Cody's work while he flirts with every girl in Sweetwater who smiles his way? That doesn't sound fair to me, and frankly I am tired of it!"

"*I agree!*" Ike signed.

Teaspoon, understanding the meaning behind Buck's words leveled his blue gaze upon the young Indian's dark eyes, his words succinctly spoken. "Careful Buck, careful! Those words may just come back to bite you." The meaning clear.

Buck went silent, breaking his dark look as he signaled for Jimmy to toss him another sack of flour.

Teaspoon cast his glacial eyes upon Cody as he spoke, "I thought I told you…"

"I'm coming Teaspoon." Cody responded with hast.

Resuming his seat he watched as Cody bid a warm farewell to Mary Higgins, gallantly kissing the back of her hand with a flourish. Looks passed between the boys sharper than Buck's knife could cut as Cody rejoined them. "What? What did I do?"

"Nothing Cody, nothing at all." Jimmy growled, heaving another sack to Ike.

Sighing, Teaspoon turned back towards the marshal, "Sometimes I don't know Sam, they're good hard working boys but there are times I think…"

Sam, who had been watching the whole scene play out picked up on the other man's thoughts. "There are times you think it would be better if there were no pretty girls around to turn their heads, causing them to act so crazy?"

"Yep, something like that, but I would probably have better success if I just put blinders on Cody." The amusement faded from Teaspoon's voice. "I can't blame Buck for getting so angry," Teaspoon continued, "This town has given that boy an awful hard time since the second attack over at White Canyon. The burned down way station hasn't helped matters any. Things have calmed down somewhat, but it still hasn't stopped this town's ignorant talk! Any young girl that does happen to pass a look Buck's way generally has a mother in tow that hightails her precious daughter out of Buck's path, afraid he is some sort a savage out for their scalps."

Sam was silent for a moment, absently scuffing his booted foot back and forth on the wooden porch boards. He loved listening to the sounds of his town at peace. The horses whinnying as they trotted into town, and the children laughing as they ran, leaping over his booted legs stretched out across his porch. These sounds, mingled along with piano music coming from the hotels' saloon, and especially the giggles of the young girls as the Express riders rode into town, interwove themselves into the tapestry of everyday life in Sweetwater that Sam loved. Nothing missed Marshal Cain's sharp eyes and ears, and he knew the pulse of his town better than anyone. Yet in the last month the sounds seemed only a surface illusion, like smooth ice deceptively glazed over a pond, ready to crack and take any unwary soul down under into its cold dark depths.

The incident at Tompkins' store was the start. Buck had been told that his "kind" was not welcome. Jimmy, Cody, and Lou took up the defense of Buck as two of Tompkins' hired men tried to manhandle Buck. Pandemonium to broke out. A small smile tugged at the corners of the marshal's mouth as he remembered being told how the "scrawny one" took a cast iron skillet to Tompkins' head. In the marshal's personal opinion if any one deserved a knock on the head, it was Tompkins.

Teaspoon, watching Sam, saw the beginnings of a smile start to form. "What's got you so amused, Marshal?"

A small laugh escaped Sam, "Just thinking of Lou with that iron skillet. I wish I had seen that one." His laughter died away on the June breeze, becoming serious once more. "Oh hellfire Teaspoon! What's becoming of this town? Buck's a good, honest, hardworking kid! This crazed Indian nonsense has got to stop!" He almost shouted out the words, slamming his hand down hard on the arm of his chair.

"I know your frustration, Sam. I sure hope it stops for Buck's sake. I will say this though; those boys are handling this mess a heck of a lot better than we ever would have done at their age." Teaspoon let his chair legs thud once more back on the porch. Raising himself up he slowly scanned the activity in the street.

In a more somber tone Sam quietly asked, "How much more blood is going to be spilled before this is all over, Teaspoon?"

"I don't know Marshal. But I do know all it would take is a spark to start an all-out war with the Indians. Russells, Majors, and Wydell, are forcing more and more riders to pass through sacred Indian lands, it's only a matter of time. I sure hope it doesn't come to that here, I don't know how much more Buck can take -" Teaspoon paused to look over at the tired, sweaty young man placing the last of the smaller packages onto the wagon bed. "That boy could sure do with a pretty girl smiling up at him right about now." Teaspoon mused more to himself than Sam.

"What was that Teaspoon?" Sam asked, somewhat puzzled, "I didn't catch the end of what you said"

"Oh, nothing Sam, just that I think those boys are ready for a good meal." Just then Teaspoon felt his stomach rumble and he called out, "Hey! You Boys 'bout finish there with that wagon? I don't know about you, but I am in need of some of Miss Emma's good cookin'!"

At the mention of Emma, all morose thoughts fled away from Sam as he got up and slapped Teaspoon friendly like on the back. "I know what you mean about Emma's cooking Teaspoon, there ain't nothin' like it in the world." All the while Sam was suddenly grinning like a lovesick school boy.

Teaspoon gave him a sideways mischievous grin, "Now Marshal, how would you happen to know 'bout that?"Both men enjoyed a moment of hearty laughter and unspoken understanding - Sam was sweet on Emma.

As Teaspoon and Marshal Cain were carrying on, Cody, Jimmy, Ike and Buck worked without words, placing the remaining sacks of provisions onto the buckboard. Suddenly without warning, as Jimmy passed the last sack of grain to Ike, Cody let out a exuberant whistle exclaiming "Will y'all look at that?"

"Look at what Cody?" Jimmy asked, "I don't see anything but two other tired, hungry faces ready to eat." nodding his head in the direction of Ike heaving the last heavy sack to Buck.

Cody frowned, "Not those two, I mean over there across the street." Cody inclined his head in the direction of a raven-haired young woman walking out of the school house, down the side walk pass the side of the hardware store.

Buck, catching the last grain sack, let out a low grunt as he threw it up on the buckboard, peevishly retorting, "You know Cody, some of us would like to eat sometime today!"

Cody never heard a word. All eyes, Buck's included, were now turned towards the tall stately young lady who paused at the hardware, gazing across at the Hotel on the other side of the street.

"My oh my, I think I've just died and gone to heaven, for a face that lovely could only belong to an angel." Cody sighed.

Jimmy chuckled at his friend as he spoke, "So tell me Cody, that pretty Mary Higgins you were talking to outside Tompkins' store..."

Before Jimmy could finish his jib, or Cody give a reply, Buck's deep resonant voice cut through the lighthearted banter. "I think she is really upset, the young woman looks like she's crying."

Buck just stood, his dark eyes transfixed upon the attractive young lady as she wiped dark curls and what he suspected were tears away from her pale, beautiful ivory face; a face that would forever haunt Buck's dreams.

Cody cast a glance at Buck then at the young woman, and in his fashion, full of cheeky brash replied, "Well Buck, that's because she hasn't met me yet!"

Taking a swaggering step off the sidewalk Cody shot back over his shoulder, "I think I'll go over and pay my respects and welcome the young lady to our fair town of Sweetwater."

"I don't think so Cody!" Jimmy replied, as he and Ike quickly rushed Cody, each grabbing him by the arm, thus halting his forward momentum and promptly pulled him back causing Cody to tumble to the ground.

Cody angered and completely dust covered, glowered at Jimmy and Ike. "What the hell did you go and do that for?" he yelled, "Look at me? I can't go see her looking like this!" Knocking dust off his coat and breeches his voice quivered with rage, "I'm going to get you both for this!" He started towards Jimmy; arm raised but suddenly stopped mid swing and turned as Ike beat on his chest for attention while pointing across the street as the scene unfolded.

It all happened in a moment, but to Ike it was like watching a horror in one's nightmare played out in slow motion as he heard his friend cry out, "Look out! Ma'am! Look out!"

Recklessly, Buck bolted across the street not heeding the oncoming rider that almost ran him down. All Buck could see was the dark-haired woman stepping off the sidewalk onto the street straight into the path of an oncoming stagecoach.

Buck bellowed, "Look out Miss! Get out of the way!" He heard her scream, and with all the strength he possessed, he lunged at the girl catching her about the waist, forcing them both at the latest possible moment out of the coach's path to crash and tumble onto the dusty street.

Men, wheels, and horses cried out and squealed in protest as the driver pulled back with all his might to bring the moving coach to a halt. The main street of Sweetwater was in a complete uproar of commotion, yet Buck heard none of it. His gaze was riveted on the pale lovely face of the young woman lying as one dead before him, his heart seemed to stop beating as he asked, "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

No answer came. Panic started to weave itself around his heart as he begged, "Miss, Miss, wake up, wake up!"

Gently he lifted and cradled her head in the crook of his arm, while tenderly brushing away the spray of jet curls scattered across her face revealing tear stained cheeks. Silently offering a prayer to the spirits, Buck tenderly wiped away the remaining tears while imploring the young woman to wake up and open her eyes.

Several heartbeats passed, and Buck feared the worst. Suddenly, he heard a soft moan from the girl as her eyes fluttered open, focusing and locking on his soulful dark gaze. Buck's breath caught in his throat, never had he seen eyes so beautiful and of such an unusual shade of green flecked with golden amber; which seemed to peer into the depths of his very being and touch his soul.

Gathering his composure, he spoke in his most soothing tone, never taking his gaze off her. "My name is Buck Cross; I'm a Pony Express rider." He gave her his most reassuring, warm smile, "You stepped out in front of an oncoming coach, I had to push you out of the way; you almost got killed. Tell me where you are hurt?"

Her large green,gold flecked eyes never left his as her voice came like a soft spring breeze through willows to his ears. "Buck, Buck Cross..." her words trailing off as the smallest hint of a smile played at the corners of her mouth. With the lightest of touch, her fingers grazed Buck's arm as she reached up and grasped the sleeve of his shirt; holding on as if it were a lifeline holding her safe in Buck's world. A soft "Thank you, Buck" passed from her lips as a lone tear, which hung precariously on her lashes, now slipped down her cheek.

Buck noticed her focus growing weak as he tenderly brushed away the solitary tear with his thumb. As his hand came to rest on her shoulder, he tried to gingerly shake her awake. "Ma'am, you have to stay with me, what is your name, Can you tell me your name?"

Furring her brow she brought her focus back on Buck, her voice barely above a whisper.

Buck, becoming aware of Jimmy and Cody yelling his name over the clamoring din, had to lower his head closer to hers in order to hear her response. He caught her faint sent of honeysuckle, which sent a slight tremor through his being as she whispered, "Bran... my name is Branwen." As her hand slipped from Buck's shirt sleeve her head slumped back in his arm; she was gone.

Panic and fear gripped Buck. Quickly he placed a finger against her throat and sighed another thanks as he felt a pulse beat, albeit weak.

"Wake up! Branwen, please wake up!" his tone fraught with concern as he tried to shake her awake.

Ike reached Buck first; kneeling before his friend he placed a hand upon Buck's shoulder before signing *"Is she dead, Buck?"* he asked, as Jimmy and Cody joined them.

Taking his eyes off the girl for the first time since the accident, Buck gazed at his friends, the hint of unshed tears glistened in his dark eyes, his voice thick with unspoken emotions. "She's alive Ike, but only just."

Turning his attention back to Branwen, he reached under the linen fabric of her skirts, grasping her legs firmly while cradling her head against his chest and in one fluid motion lifted her up, embracing her close to his strong lithe frame.

"I need to get her to Doc." Buck started in the direction of Dr. Barnes' office.

Jimmy clasped his arm. "Buck, wait," Buck clenched his jaw, glaring darkly at his friend. "What is it Jimmy! Can't you see -"

Teaspoon, pushing his way through the gathering crowd in an effort to get to Buck yelled out, "Can someone tell me what in the blazes happened here? Buck go! Get her inside Doc's office. Jimmy go see if you can find Doc, he's probably at the barber's shop. Ike I want you to go with Buck, keep an eye on him!" Wiping his face with his hand, he turned, addressing Cody, "One minute everything is fine the next this! Cody, do you mind telling me what happened here?"

Cody heard Teaspoon's question, yet was far too shaken to answer, as he followed Buck's gaze towards the puddle of blood Ike was pointing to on the ground. More passed between Buck and Ike in that silent moment than words could ever express. Buck turned, and with long quick strides carried the dark haired young woman towards Dr. Barnes' office as Cody watched Ike follow in his wake.

"Son," Teaspoon tried to get Cody's attention, "can you explain to me what happened?"

Cody was truly bewildered as he responded, "I don't know Teaspoon, honest. One moment I was starting to cross the street to speak to the young lady, the next thing I know, Ike and Jimmy are pulling me back and I hit the ground. I was all covered in dust and angry Teaspoon, I was about to take a swing at Jimmy, when I saw Ike pointing at Buck who was hollering out to the girl. Before I knew what was happening Buck is running head long into the street and intercepted the girl as she stepped out into the path of that stagecoach." Cody now pointed towards the coach, and stagecoach master Sam Cain was talking to.

Teaspoon clasped the young man's shoulder, "It's alright son, Buck's okay except for a few scraps and knowing him, I'm sure the young lady is going to be fine as well. Now, what I want is for you to ride back to the station and let Emma know what's happened. I'm afraid the girl may be staying with us if she has no family close by."

"I'm right on it, Teaspoon!" Cody eagerly replied.

"Oh, and Cody, tell Emma some of us will be a little late for dinner, have her save a plate for Buck, if you don't mind."

"I'll do that, Teaspoon." Cody, flashing a grin, dashed off for his horse and with a sharp hiyah, hoof's and dust went flying, as he headed back towards Emma's and the Way Station to deliver the news, praying all the while that everything would be well with the raven haired young woman.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N

I have never really written before...not like this. So this is my very first TYR story, and I want to express my thanks to those who took the time to read.

Especially I want to thank my beta's Anita and Karen...without you guys and your time and patience with me, this story would have never seen the light of day.

Also want to thank Kristina and Jenna who gave wonderful support and encouraged to me, a newbie, and helped to keep me writing and keep going. To all at G+...you gals are great. (Huge hug)

I hope every one will stick around for the story...it will lead into a different version of Daddy's girl and go from there...


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.

You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.

You put your arms around me and I am home. ~~ Christina Perri

* * *

Chapter 2

Branwen moaned as a deep, far off voice seemed to work its way back into her consciousness pleading for her to hang on, and not give into the darkness. Suddenly a sharp stab of pain blazed through her throbbing skull and her eye lids flew open wide, causing her to cry out as the pungent odor of smelling salts assailed her nostrils. The scent succeeded in its purpose, thus ripping her out of what seemed to be an unending Cimmerian night that held the echoing, reassuring tone of _his_ voice calling her name. Now as she lay fully awake in agony, the only pair of eyes gazing down, calling out her name were those of a watery blue hue, and where a far cry from the deep chocolate eyes and soothing low voice that had called to her out of time and space.

"Branwen, I'm Doctor Barnes; you're in my examine room. You took quite a nasty blow to your head, Young lady." Groaning in pain, she squinted as she shielded her eyes from the glaring sunlight that came in from a window across the way. Branwen tried to raise herself just as Doc reached and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, gently urging her to lay back down. "You need to rest Miss, lay back down, there you go, good girl. The pain will ease I promise you."

He patted her arm reassuringly as he continued to speak, "I'm going to ask you some basic questions – " He saw her eyes widen in fear and quickly sought to sooth her agitation. "It's just some simple questions, I have to ask to see if there's any memory loss," He smiled warmly at her, "it's just standard procedure with a head injury such as you sustained, nothing to worry about, okay?"

She nodded her understanding to Doc as the fear drained from her body, leaving in its wake a unexplainable tiredness. His first question was easy, her name; that much she knew. But as he continued, she found the Doctor's words lulling her off and her eyelids growing heavy as the darkness pulled at her, beckoning to take her back under.

The repeated light slaps to her hand roused Branwen back to the present as Doc continued asking his series of simple questions, such as her birth-date, her parent's names, where she grew up, and where she was now. But each question was met with a blank, furrowed brow look. Memory loss was to be expected with a head injury of this sort, but it still sent up a flag of warning in Doc's medically trained mind. He decided on a different tactic and asked the young women, "What happened today, Branwen, what do you remember about today's events?"

Her bandaged head still bled, and throbbed beyond recognition as she tried to pull from her tattered memory what exactly she did remember about the day; nothing, her mind was a blank. No, that wasn't entirely true. Her voice was weak as she answered Doctor Barnes' question. "I remember loud shouting, the screaming, also the sound of my name being called out and – " she paused, her words now barely above a whisper, "I remember a pair of the most beautiful dark brown eyes I have ever beheld." A soft smile played across her pale features right before the tenebrous darkness reclaimed her once more.

* * *

*"You're going to wear a trench in Doc's porch if you keep up that pacing"* Ike signed, as he watched his friend pensively walk back and forth while waiting for a report from Doc on the condition of the raven haired young lady Buck rescued.

"I'm not pacing, Ike." Buck snapped as he came to an abrupt halt, proving his point by promptly sitting down on the floor of Doc's porch, while leaning his back with a thud against the office wall.

As peevish as Buck was he couldn't help noticing Ike wince at his sharp retort, and immediately regretted the pain he needlessly inflected on the one person he considered a friend closer than a brother. Sorrow filled Buck as he replied, "I'm sorry, Ike, I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm just worried, that's all."

Drawing up his legs, Buck rested his chin on his knees as a forlorn look came to rest on his features. "Why is it taking Doc so long? What if Branwen is..."

Ike felt his friends pain, and cut off Buck's thoughts as he placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder while smiling down on him. * "She isn't dead, Buck! You saved her life, she's alive! Doc is just making sure Branwen is okay that's all. She is fine; you'll see." *

"I hope you're right, Ike." Buck cast his eyes down as if speaking to no one in particular, "I just need to see her, to see her..."

Awhile back Teaspoon's supposed daughter, Elizabeth Kelley, or rather Amanda O'Connell arrived in Sweetwater and at first glance she was all Ike could think about. Ike understood better than most what Buck was feeling at this moment, and hit his chest to get Buck's attention as he signed, *"You need to see her face, need to see her eyes to know she is safe and well?"* Ike smiled knowingly at his friend as he left his fingers resting close to his own eyes.

Buck raised his gaze to Ike, marveling once again how Ike could read and understand him so well. His boyish, lopsided grin dashed away the forlorn look as he replied with a low chuckled, "Yeah, something like that, Ike."

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Buck confessed to Ike how the feeling of her laying in his arms as though she were dead, scared him to the very core. But when Branwen opened her eyes, and gazed upon him with her beautiful, huge, greenish amber eyes, it seemed to Buck that she could see into the very depths of his being, and reached out, touching his soul. Buck had never experienced such an instantaneous connection to another person before, but he kept that to himself. Also, he kept safe to his heart the feelings her slight touch evoked in him, while her long tapered fingers slightly grazed his arm. The brief contact had sent a strange tremor running through him, as her touch seared the skin beneath the chambray fabric of his shirt sleeve Branwen had clutched in her ivory hand. All of these sensations mingled themselves in with the sound of her voice as she spoke his name. The effect left Buck strangely longing to see her again, to hear her low melodic voice softly call out his name as her honeysuckle scent wrapped itself around his being; leaving him with the aching feeling of a home that seemed just out of his reach.

Buck was so lost in these strange thoughts he never heard Teaspoon or the marshal's steps on the porch decking of Doc's office.

"Boys any word from Doc on how our lovely young lady is doin'?" Teaspoon asked.

Ike, leaning against the wall cast a worried look over at his friend who still sat with his chin resting on his knees and signed * "No word yet from Doc. Any word about the young lady, and where she came from?" *

"There's not much to tell Ike, and I fear what little there is, well..." Teaspoon also cast a concerned looked over at Buck, "Her name is Branwen Taylor. The best we know so far is that she arrived from back east, New England I believe Reynolds said. And from what he told me, she comes from a rather well to do family."

Buck, upon hearing the sound of Branwen's name mentioned in conversation, snapped out of his musings; paying close attention to Teaspoon's words. As he listened, Buck kept his pensive look cast upon the tops of his boots, keeping silent as he braced himself for the information he knew was to follow.

"It seems our fair town of Sweetwater was in need of a teacher, and our fine school superintendent, Mr. Reynolds hired Miss Taylor for the position, or so the young lady thought."

Sam quickly took over the narrative, irritation thicker than molasses coating his words, "Yeah, he hired Miss Taylor _and_ Mr. Browning. It seems since Sweetwater has had problems keeping teachers, the City council thought it a good idea to offer the position to both teachers. Now, here's the catch, they are offered the position, but the fine print states they are not promised the post until both teachers are interviewed before the whole city council. Once a final decisions is made, one stays on as head teacher at Sweetwater, the other is sent back home with only a small compensation for travel fare to show for their efforts. That was their plan, but things were made easy for our fine city councilmen." Sam gave a disgusted snort as he continued, "Seems Miss Taylor didn't stand a chance. Her coach was delayed by only one day and the teaching post was automatically granted to Mr. Browning. When Miss Taylor arrived in Sweetwater," Sam paused to look at each man listening, "She was told by Mr. Reynolds that the job was already filled."

Buck's head shot up, he was half expecting to hear that Branwen was engaged to the local banker's newly arrived son, and wedding plans went awry, or some sort of nonsense! Instead, to hear this atrocious news made a white-hot rage surge within him.

"That's why she was crying, and so upset that she stepped off the sidewalk into the street!" Buck spoke for the first time, swiftly rising to his feet as a panther like gleam shone in his eyes. "What is wrong with this town, Teaspoon!" Buck asked incredulously, his voice trembling with barely concealed rage. "Branwen is a young woman, alone. She traveled almost across country expecting a teacher's position, and is now without a job! She is alone in a strange new place, Teaspoon, and its because of this city she may die! It's not right!" Buck shouted.

He could take the injustices this town heaped upon him, unfair as they were, but when it happened to a innocent young lady, when it happened to Branwen, – something primal snapped inside Buck as he tried to rush off the porch.

"Now hold your horses Buck!" Teaspoon called out as he and Sam quickly blocked his way. Both men were surprised at the force of the young man's latent strength as Buck struggled against them. It finally took all of Ike's added youthful vigor to pull Buck back.

Struggling frantically against the three men Buck growled, "Let go of me, Ike, ... Teaspoon, let me go, I need to get to Reynolds; it's not right! She was promised a job and I'm going to get it back for her. Branwen shouldn't have been treated in such a way – she almost died!"

Sam finally managed to get a strong hold on Buck's arm, "Now hold on, Buck!" The marshal's voice thundered over Buck's struggling protests. "Just calm yourself down, alright!" Sam's piercing gaze bore into Buck. "If anyone is going to do any talking with Reynolds about this crazy mess it's going to be me, you understand? Your concern right now is that young women lying yonder in there, do you got that?" Sam's glacial eyes flicked towards Doc's office door.

"Come on, Son. You know Sam's right," Teaspoon said, as he placed a strong hand upon Buck's tense shoulder, his tone held a fatherly firmness as he spoke, "We'll get to the bottom of what happened here, let's just focus on getting your pretty damsel in distress back to Emma's alright?"

Both Teaspoon and Sam breathed a collective sigh of relief as they felt the tightly coiled tension fade away from Buck's heaving shoulders, and when Sam was sure the young man wouldn't go charging after Mr. Reynolds he released his hold.

A forlorn, abashed look retook its place once more on Buck's handsome features. "I'm sorry,Sam, Ike, and Teaspoon." His sorrowful brown eyes met the gaze of each of the three men. "I don't know what came over me."

"Well, don't worry about it, Buck," Sam said as he clasped his hand on the young rider's back. "Just don't go doin' nothing foolish alright?" Sam wasn't so old that he had forgotten what it's like to be young, stricken with love at first sight, and act a fool because of it.

"I promise I'll stay right here by her side, Sam."

* * *

Door hinges suddenly squeaked open as Doc stood framed in the doorway, amazed that the heads of each of the four men standing on his porch didn't snap straight off, and roll right out onto the street as they whipped around to look expectantly at him.

Doc was bombarded with so many questions from the men that he held up his arms and cried out, "Quiet!"

With a measure of satisfaction, Doc watched in silence for several moments as all mouths snapped shut, and looked hopefully at him for news. "I know you all are concerned about the young lady…"

"Don't keep us waiting Doc! Spit it out now will ya!" Teaspoon's words were laced with the same impatience felt by all the men staring at Doc.

Throwing pretense to the wind, Doc plunged in. "The lady took a terrible blow to the head, which is no fault of yours, Buck; had it not been for you she wouldn't be alive."

Doc took a moment to let his words seep into Buck's consciousness before continuing. "She has a fair amount of memory loss, and there will still be some spells of fainting, which is to be expected. But it's hard to tell at this stage, with a head wound such as she sustained. She's not out of the woods yet; but Branwen is young and strong. I feel confident she'll quickly pull through."

Casting his gaze over the four men, Doc's voice dropped an octave as if afraid the lady might overhear. "My only other fear is the wound itself. I've slowed the bleeding, but I am finding it difficult to stop the flow of blood. I've only read a few cases of individuals who are bleeders, never actually treated someone with this type of condition – " Doc paused in his narrative seemingly at a loss, "and there's always the worry of infection." Doctor Barnes looked into all the faces present, his heart tightened at the pain filled look on Buck's face.

Doc's next words were spoken with the utmost care, and honesty as he could convey. "The next couple days will tell how she'll fare. Hopefully the bleeding will have ceased, but for right now, I've done all I can for her." His eyes came to rest on Teaspoon as he tentatively asked, "I hate to ask, but can she stay a few days out at Mrs. Shannon's place, just until she is improved? Miss Taylor shouldn't be left alone in her condition, and it wouldn't be proper if I took her in, well ummm, being a bachelor and all." His face coloring at his last words.

"Not to worry, Doc; we have it already taken care of it. Cody and Jimmy have ridden back to the station to let Emma know of our new arrival as we speak." Teaspoon extended his hand out to Doc. "We appreciate all your help, Doc. Is she fit to travel?"

"I think Miss Taylor will be fine to travel back to Mrs. Shannon's place Teaspoon. I'm sending a list which contains instructions for care, and pain medicine for the young lady to take as needed. I'll ride out tomorrow and check on how she is faring."

Buck stepped up and held his hand out to Doc who shook it warmly as Buck spoke. "Thanks, Doc, I truly appreciate what you did for Branwen, without you..."

Doc quickly cut off Buck's speech, "You're the one needing thanks son; if not for your quick reflexes she wouldn't be with us now. Branwen is in good hands with y'all. I wouldn't trust her to anyone else. As I said, I'll be back tomorrow; I'm sure under your watchful eye, and Mrs. Shannon's care, she'll be much improved upon my return."

Buck was seldom caught off guard, but Doc Barnes words left him momentarily unable to speak, and all he could do was nod his thanks. Then suddenly, Buck thought of something else he wanted to ask, and managed to locate his renegade voice, "By the way Doc, there's one more thing I would like to ask."

Turning back, Doc looked inquisitively at the young man, "What's that, Buck?"

"Will her memory loss return?"

Doctor Barnes smiled knowingly at Buck. He liked, and respected the young Express Rider who had been through so much recently; not to mention today's events. What harm could it do, he thought, to tell him?

Walking back towards the group of men he stopped, surveying the faces before he spoke, "The primary extent of her memory will come back over the next several days, it may be slow in returning, more likely in pieces, and fragments at first, but it will come back; I'm sure of it but – " he paused, "Branwen hasn't forgotten all of today's events, it seems you," he leveled his arched blue eyes on Buck, "you, Young man, made quite the impression on our fair young lady."

"She remembered me?" The breathless words just tumbled out of Buck's mouth as his jaw slackened, and his heart dropped down into the pit of his stomach.

"Well, not your name exactly, Buck, but how did she put it," Doc silently rubbed his chin in an effort to jog his memory, "ah yes, she remembered a pair of the most beautiful dark brown eyes she had ever beheld, I believe those were her exact words, and I have a strong feeling she was referring to you, Buck." Doc's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Ike, grinning like a Cheshire cat, nudged Buck in the ribs while the two older men worked hard to stifle back laughs, but to no avail as their laughter came spilling out.

Buck, unaware of the laughter or Ike's jab to his ribs just stood dumb struck, staring at Doc as he tried to assimilate the words he just heard; _"Beautiful dark brown eyes"_

In all of his 19 winters on this earth, the only thing people ever notice about him was the color of his skin; and what people said about that was a far cry from complementary at its best. He was most certain that no one, especially a lady, ever noticed anything attractive or remotely beautiful about his features; until today.

A boyish grin crept its way to his mouth, finally reaching, and shining in his eyes as Buck felt the flood of heat rise in his cheeks. Somehow, he knew the rest of his makeshift family would hear about this long before he hit the bunkhouse door this evening, and they would tease him unmercifully, but if truth were told, Buck didn't care. Branwen Taylor remembered him, that's all that mattered, and she thought his eyes were beautiful!

Sam's laughter filled voice broke through Buck's musings, "Well Buck, you did a great thing here today." he replied as he clasped Buck on the shoulder. "Well, if I'm not needed here anymore, I think I'll go talk with Tompkins and see what he knows about this blasted teacher hiring business."

*"You'll keep us posted on what you find won't you, Sam?"* Ike signed, casting a bemused look over at his brother who was still a million miles away.

"Yeah, when I find out more I'll ride over to Emma's; it'll probably be tomorrow sometime. Now stay out of trouble, the both of ya and take care of the young lady, understood?"

"I'll keep watch on the Boys, Marshal." Teaspoon eyed the pair of riders. "Come on Ike, lets get Buck's gal home to Emma."

Buck, catching the ending of Teaspoon's words pulled himself out of his reverie and replied, "She's not my gal, Teaspoon, in fact once she actually takes one good look at me she'll…"

"Nonsense, Buck, nonsense! Everybody knows that all proper damsels in distress swoon and promptly fall in love with the knight in shining armor that comes to their rescue, isn't that right, Ike." Teaspoon flashed his trademark grin at Buck and Ike.

Buck, cocking a dubious eyebrow upward, look down at his filthy, disheveled appearance. "Ummm, I don't know about knight in shining armor, Teaspoon."

Ike, wrinkling his nose as he signed *"He smells worse than Jimmy on a good day, Teaspoon."*

As Teaspoon strode off to retrieve the buckboard he hollered back over his shoulder, "I know what I'm talking about boys, mark my words."

The two brothers just shook their heads. Ike, still grinning, nudged Buck once more in the ribs which earned him a cuff on the head from Buck for the "Jimmy" remark. Both men knew that Teaspoon was just joshing them with crazy nonsense in an effort to lighten the tension of the day's events and those to come, or so Buck thought.

* * *

Buck quietly entered Doc's examine room; the sight that met his eyes nearly broke his heart.

Branwen could barely hold her eyes open, as Doc supported most of her slight weight. Her unruly dark hair was held tame under a large white bandage wrapped around her head, the cloth brandishing the telltale sign of a slowly growing blood stain. Buck also noticed the small scrapes, and bluish green bruises forming on her face and arms from where her delicate skin hit the gravel with the force of his protective shove.

Doc noted the worried expression on the young rider's face and quickly tried to reassure him, "It looks worse than what it really is Buck. It's just some surface scrapes and some minimal bruising. Nothing a little witch hazel, time, and care won't mend." Before Doc could ask for assistance, Buck was by Branwen's side tenderly placing her arm around him, while sliding his arm around her waist for added support.

Dr. Barns marveled at how swiftly Buck took her weight off his aged shoulders to bear on his younger frame, while speaking with such comforting reassurance to the young woman.

"Branwen, it's me, Buck Cross. Branwen, I'm going to help you to our wagon. We're taking you to our Express station where Emma will look after you. Doc Barnes knows you'll be safe there. I promise you'll be fine, I'll be by your side." As Buck gently spoke these words he carefully guided her towards the door, and his breath caught as he felt her relax into his hold.

As Doc watched Buck gently guide Branwen out his office door, he thought to himself, "_And these folk here in town dare call this kind young man a savage." _A renewed disgust filled him at the ignorance of the townsfolk of Sweetwater.

* * *

Branwen groaned through the dull pain. Something about the man's voice, the way his arms held her securely, stirred something remote, and deep within her being that was just beyond her reach through the caliginous darkness that swirled perpetually above, around and below her. All Branwen was certain of was that she trusted this strong man, and for the first time in several long, long months she truly felt safe – safe, and at home.

* * *

Buck carefully settled Branwen beside Teaspoon who held the reins of the team horses, then carefully sat beside her, allowing his arm to come around her slight shoulders. Without hesitation she nestled her head into the crook of his arm, and chest, while a ever so soft sigh escaped her lips, as if this had always been her true and natural resting place.

Buck couldn't quite understand this strange, overwhelming protectiveness he felt for this young woman he had never met until today, but at the sound of her slight sigh, he simply encircle his arm around Branwen, holding her close to himself. Buck hoped Teaspoon, and Ike would see it as an effort to keep the effects of the jarring wagon to a minimum; Or rather, that's what he tried to convince himself of.

"Hiyah" Teaspoon hollered as the horses lurched forward. The ride back to Sweetwater Station began.

It was the longest ride of Buck's life in reaching Emma's for Branwen's safety, and well-being. Yet it was also the shortest ride as well for Buck; shortest in length of time he would have to enjoy the simple sweetness of holding Branwen protectively in his arms.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**I want to express my sincere thanks to all the readers who have continued on with this second chapter. There will be more to come. I promise there will be a bit more back ground on Branwen as well.**

******I also especially want to thank and give huge hugs to my beta's Anita and Karen and also to Jenna and Kristina who looked over the story and offered suggestions and kept me writing when I wanted to give up, you guys are dear to my heart. Also all the great gals at G+ you all are wonderful...crazy wonderful. **

**The hiring of two teaches and only keeping one, did sound a bit far fetched to me when I was writing. But every small town has its odd quirks and Sweetwater wouldn't be any different, so I thought, "That would be something that would happen in Sweetwater." and it would be a useful tool within the story. Also as a note, Branwen does have a very mild case of hemophilia, it is rare to see in women though, but will come in handy...  
**

**I hope you all will continue with the story...its a little slow to start but I hope it will get better.**

**As a first time writer, I welcome all comments good and bad and welcome advise. **

**Hugs to all, Leah.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I just don't see it, Jimmy." Cody exclaimed as he craned his neck upward to have a better look into Buck's eyes. "Come over here and take a look."

Jimmy strode over next to Cody and peered into Buck's eyes as well. "Nope, I don't see it either,Cody."

Buck glared at his friends as the muscle in his jaw twitched in irritation, he didn't have time for this foolishness, even though he knew in the back side of his mind he had it coming to him in spades.

"See what?" Lou asked as she alighted the steps of the bunk house and walked in. "Why are you fellas staring at Buck, does he have something in his eye?"

Cody, choking back a guffaw replied, "Nope, he doesn't have anything in his eyes, Lou, we're looking to see if they are beautiful"

"What?" Lou looked from Cody to Jimmy and was beginning to wonder if the heat had finally cooked what was left of their brains.

"Yea, it seems Buck's gal thinks he has beautiful eyes, but I just plain out don't see it, Lou." Jimmy said.

"She's not my girl, Jimmy," Buck huffed. "Now would you get out of my way."

Cody quickly moved to block Buck's path as he quipped, "You're not quite right on that point, Jimmy. I believe Ike's words were, 'the most beautiful dark eyes she ever beheld'. There's a big difference."

"Ya know Cody; for once you may be right. Lou, you're a girl, come over here and tell us if you think his eyes are the most beautiful you ever beheld." Jimmy said, as he gave Buck a wicked grin. After the way Buck and the others had teased him over Sarah, He was thoroughly enjoying himself at Buck expense.

Buck attempted to dodge around Cody, only to have Lou intercept his escape.

"Now hold on there Buck, let me take a look and see what all this fuss is about." Lou replied, as she stood toe to toe with him, her soft brown doe eyes scrutinizing his own as she looked up at Buck over the top of her rimmed glasses.

Buck, stifling back a groan. He knew he was going to get Ike for this and really make him pay.

As Lou continued her agonizing inspection of his eyes, mischief glinted in her own as she spoke, "I don't know fellas, I think Buck's gal -" pausing she asked with a saucy grin, "What's her name Buck?"

"Branwen."Buck replied as he struggled to keep the lopsided grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Lou was openly smiling in that beguiling way of hers, as she took a step back away from Buck and innocently pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "- Well, Boys, I think Branwen knows what she's talking about, they sure are the prettiest dark eyes I've ever seen."

She gave Buck a quick wink, turned on her heels and walked over to her bunk, promptly hung up her gun belt, and hopped up top and settled herself; she was going to enjoy watching this.

Buck shook his head as he watched Lou leap nimbly on top of her bunk, while doing a short reassessment of his payback to Ike, _Forget mucking out the stables for a week,_ _Ike, you will be mucking them out for a month!_ Buck thought, as he felt heat rising in his face over Lou's cheeky comment.

"Whoooo weeee, wait till Kid hears about this." Cody hooted over Jimmy's open laughter.

"Now don't you fellas go starting anything, you hear?" Lou shouted over their amusement. "Just cause I think Buck has pretty brown eyes, doesn't mean I think less of Kid's particularly beautiful blue eyes."

Lou's words enlisted another peal of cachinnation from Cody and Jimmy.

"I wish you all would just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." Buck grumbled, as he shoved his way past the two laughing boys and retrieved the mortar and pestle from off the windowsill. Buck returned to the table, and proceeded with his task.

"Aw, come on Buck, we're just funning ya, that's all. No need to get so riled up." Jimmy replied as he watched Buck pull a scrap of cloth out of his shirt pocket, while carefully opening it up to reveal some sort of dried herbs he poured into the mortar and began crushing into a fine powder.

"We meant no harm, Buck." Lou's soft voice called out as she jumped back down from her bunk to take a seat across from Buck. Reaching out her hand she placed it on Buck's arm, "Honest, Buck." Her large eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"Yea, Lou's right, Buck." Cody said as he took a seat beside him.

"I know." Buck, always economical in his use of words paused in his work to look at the other riders, "I just want to get this finished for Branwen, that's all." He quietly resumed his work of crushing the dried stems.

Curiosity got the better of Cody, and he couldn't help peer into the mortar, "What is that Buck?"

"It's a herb, I'm crushing it up."

"Well, I can see that, Buck! I mean, what is it, what's it for?"

Buck's gaze was intently locked on the contents contained in the stone mortar, why couldn't they see he just wanted to be left alone. "Branwen's head wound is still bleeding." Worry wove itself around Buck's words. "Doc did all he could for her. I'm grinding up dried horsetail; it should help stop the bleeding, and stave off infection."

"Buck, how do you know all this stuff?" Jimmy asked, waving his hand over Buck's work area.

The rhythmic grinding of the pestle into the stone bowl suddenly stopped as Buck leveled his dark brown eyes on Jimmy. "I learned about healing herbs when I was in the Kiowa tribe." He said no more, and Jimmy didn't pursue the subject further when he noted Buck's jaw clench as he resumed his work.

"Oh, okay." He flicked a puzzled glance towards his other two friends, who in turn shrugged their shoulders at Buck's odd behavior. Jimmy decided to change the subject as he asked Buck, "What else did Doc say about Branwen's condition?"

Buck was intent on completing his task and simply said, "She's not out of the woods yet. Tonight will tell; there is still the chance for infection to set in. That's why I want to get this to Emma." Buck continued his grinding.

"Ike said there was some memory loss, will it come back?" Cody inquired.

"Over time. Doc said it would come back in fragments." Buck, setting the pestle momentarily aside, examined the contents in the bowl. He reached for the tool, ground the herbs a little more and when he was satisfied, quickly rose to his feet. "If you will excuse me, I have to get this over to Emma's." Buck rounded the table and was out the bunk house door before any of them could blink an eye.

The three riders just looked from on to the other. "I've never seen Buck act like that before." Lou said quietly.

Cody, wearing a bemused look, turned his light blue eyes on Lou. "It's cause you ain't never seen Buck sweet on a girl before, Lou. Although it does make one wonder thought..."

"Bout what, Cody?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, Ike said Branwen was from a rather well to do family back east. What is a lady like that doing all the way out here seeking work as a teacher in Sweetwater? Just makes me wonder if she's running from something, that's all."

Lou's eyes narrowed at Cody's words. "Careful Cody, if Buck really is sweet on the girl you best not let him hear you talk like that."

"Don't worry Lou, I'm not stupid, I won't say anything to Buck. I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

"Now there's the problem right there, Cody." Jimmy quipped. "You're trying to think, that's why there's so much smoke in this room, you're overworking your brain."

Lou burst out laughing at the expression Cody wore on his face. "Looks like Jimmy got you good, Cody."

"Oh yeah?" Cody charged after Jimmy and the two men went running out of the bunk house, Cody hot on Hickok's tail. They made it as far as the station yard before both men fell into the dirt in a good-natured brawl.

* * *

"Why Buck, I didn't expect to see you till morning, when Doc Barnes comes to check on Branwen." Emma lightly patted his arm giving him a warm welcoming smile. "Did you get the plate of food I left for you?" Emma asked, motioning for Buck to come into the kitchen.

Buck, casting his eyes down upon his dusty boots didn't reply right away. He had been so worried about Branwen, he had completely forgotten until this moment that Teaspoon had told him Emma left something for him to eat.

"You didn't eat did you, Buck?" There was no accusation in her words, only motherly concern for her thoughtful rider.

Reaching out a hand she placed it on his arm and quietly waited for him to lift his eyes to hers.

As Buck met her gaze, his heart caught at the caring concern he saw within their brown depths. Even after three months of working for the Pony Express, he still had trouble getting use to the notion that there were people such as Emma who actually cared about him as a person; the simple thought almost overwhelmed him at times, such as now.

"What brings you by, Buck?" She didn't have to search his dark soulful eyes for very long to discover the young rider's reason for stopping by. "It's Branwen, isn't it, Buck?"

Pursing his lips together, he slowly nodded a "yes", while removing his hat. Buck shifted uncomfortably on his feet, knowing Branwen lay above stairs, and he so longed to see her, but also knew it was considered highly improper, especially for someone like himself.

"What's the matter, Buck?" Emma asked, as she watched his dark brown eyes gaze about her kitchen. First, his eyes flitted across her kitchen table, then moved on to her counter top, wash sink, finally his gaze falling upon her platter of molasses cookies. As he stared at the surgery sweets before him, he began to wonder if Branwen liked molasses cookies as much as he did, and for a flicker of a moment, he actually imagined what it would be like to enjoy a plate full of his favorite treat with her.

"Buck?" Emma's tone was full of worry as she noted the odd expression he wore on his face.

The sound of Emma's voice shook him out of his reverie as he slowly came back to his senses. "I'm sorry, Emma, I brought this for you." He fumbled awkwardly with his hat and quickly handed her the mortar containing his ground herbs.

Emma carefully studied the contents, she was aware that it was a type of medicinal herb, but was unfamiliar with the variety. "What type of herb is this Buck?"

"It's called Horsetail; some people know it as Shavegrass. My tribe has many uses for the plant, it is especially helpful in stopping wound bleeding, and it helps keep infection away. I thought it might help Branwen." He paused and cast his eyes towards the ceiling, he wanted to see for himself but instead asked, "Is her wound still bleeding?"

Emma had yet to release her hold on Buck's arm, and gave him a gentle reassuring squeeze. "The last I checked it was still bleeding. You're such a kind, thoughtful man, Buck. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, you hear. I'll be sure to make a compress and apply it when I change out her dressings this evening, and if you have more of this herb, I'll be grateful to have it on hand."

He simply shook his head, as Emma suddenly drew him into a hug; instinctively understanding the boy's pain.

"She'll be fine Buck; you have nothing to worry about, okay." Emma pulled away to examine the young rider's face.

"How is she really doing, Emma?" Buck quietly asked.

"Branwen is still a bit weak but she is resting, a fever hasn't set in, and that's a good sign, Buck." She patted his shoulder. "Now go, I'll be along with dinner in a bit, alright?"

Buck nodded as he spoke, "Thank you Emma for all you have done." Replacing his hat on his head he headed for the kitchen door.

"Oh, by the way, Buck," Emma called, before he walked out the door.

He turned to see Emma's smiling face holding out the platter of cookies, "I don't suppose a couple of these will ruin your supper." Her eyes held a twinkling gleam, "I'm fixing your favorite tonight, fried chicken. I thought you might like a couple of cookies to tide you over until dinner."

Emma loved each and every one of her Boys. Teaspoon had once told her they became men the day they took their first run, but to her they would always be her Boys, and when she saw the worry momentarily fall from Buck's face as he reached for a cookie, she knew he would be alright.

"Thank you, Emma." The beginnings of a crooked grin played upon his features and he surprised her by quickly hugging her tight, and then walked out the kitchen door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The early June day had been unusually hot as the sun set over the Sweetwater Pony Express Station, and the heat had yet to release its unmerciful hold as the riders bedded down for the night.

Buck was particularly restless on this warm evening. His thoughts seemed always to turn to the raven haired girl lying up stairs over at Emma's. She had promised to take care of Branwen, and he trusted Emma with every ounce of his being, but it still didn't stop him from worrying that her condition might take a turn for the worse during the night and he wouldn't be there by her side.

His thoughts of Branwen seemed to vacillate from worry, and then move onto fear that she may die and he wouldn't be there to save her. Then just as suddenly an overwhelming longing to see her and hold her within his embrace would overtake him, then finally dread would hit him like a punch to the gut at the thought of her actually being repulsed because he was part Kiowa. As Buck lay in his bunk, these thoughts kept playing over again in his mind until he thought he wasn't going to get a moment of sleep.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew in through the bunk house windows, billowing out the rose colored gingham curtains and offering a blessed reprieve from the heat as the wind carried on its wings the light sent of honeysuckle and rain, a storm was approaching as thunder rumbled off in the distance.

Buck bit back a groan as he caught the scent; it was _her_ scent. He rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes tight as he tried, unsuccessfully, _not_ to think about how she had felt, nestled safely in his arms as they rode back to the station earlier that day.

"Go to sleep, Buck." Jimmy growled.

"I'm trying to, Jimmy." Buck replied as he raked his hands through his hair. He couldn't understand why she persisted in his thoughts so much. It wasn't like she was the first pretty girl to turn his head, but none of those other girls ever left him feeling like he did about Branwen, and he wasn't sure why?

As he pondered over the strong connection he felt, Buck knew it went far beyond her pretty face. Was it the way she had looked full and straight into his eyes, as if she could see everything there was to know about him and not flinch or turn away in fear? Or perhaps it was the soft smile that formed on her rose bud lips as she spoke his name? Buck didn't know the answer; all he knew was that he had to see her again. Shifting once more in his bunk, he moved over on his side and drew his knees to his chest and thought of her golden green eyes, and sweet smile.

"Stop thinking about your gal, Buck and go to sleep will ya. I swear I don't know what's worse, your snoring or this tossing and turning thing you got going on," Jimmy grumbled.

"For the last time, Jimmy she's not my gal," Buck protested. But goodness knows he sure wanted her to be his girl. "The moment she actually takes a good look at me, she'll run scared all the way back east."

"I don't believe that for a minute, Buck." Lou called out from her top bunk. "She'd be a fool if she did a thing like that."

"Will y'all button it up and get some sleep?" Cody hissed. "Some people have to ride in the morning."

Another peel of thunder rolled across the sky as Kid sat up in bed, sleep evading him as well. "What's she like, Buck?"

"I haven't had the chance to really meet her yet." Buck's voice held a longing, wistful tone.

Lou piped up, "I don't think that's what the Kid meant Buck, I think what he wants to know is what she looks like, is she pretty?" It seemed nobody was sleeping tonight as the storm proceeded in its slow thunderous approach.

"Yeah, she's pretty."

"Is that all you have to say, Buck?" Cody gave up trying to sleep, and joined in the discussion. "Why hell, Buck, she has a face of an angel."

Ignoring Cody, Kid asked, "What color is her hair, her eyes?"

"Her hair is as dark as a raven's feather, her eyes," Buck paused, recalling them instantly to mind, "...her eyes are green. The most unusual shade of green I have ever seen, with flecks of golden amber scattered about." He let out a low sigh.

Jimmy caught Buck's sigh, and couldn't resist asking, "So Buck, are they the most beautiful green eyes you ever beheld?"

"Yeah, her eyes are the most beautiful I've seen." Buck's words held within them a slight dreamy air the riders never heard before in his normally somber voice.

Snickers rippled their way around the bunk house as Buck realized, much to his chagrin, he actually voiced his thoughts out loud, and grateful for the darkness as he felt his face burn crimson.

A bolt of lightning suddenly streaked across the night sky illuminating the bunk house in a dazzling display of white light as another crack of thunder boomed overhead. "Looks like the storms getting closer," Lou replied.

"I sure hope the new fencing holds this time around." Cody said.

"Yeah, me too, but I think we should get up just in case, this storm sounds like it is going to be rough," Kid replied.

"After last month's storm spooked the horses and broke down the fencing I don't want to take any chances."

They were all silent for a moment, all thinking and wondering about one person in particular who came to their aid on a night just like this only a short month ago; Ulysses.

Jimmy,was the first to break the silence, "I don't want to take any chances either, Kid. Besides, with Buck over here tossing and turning it doesn't look like I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway." Jimmy crawled out of bed, grabbed up his trousers, shoved his leg into them, and cinched his belt at the waist. The other riders followed in similar suit.

As the storm grew in power, a howling gust of wind caught one of the bunk house shutters and slammed it against the window, then whipped it back against the side of the wall. Another clap of thunder and flash of lighting lit up the night sky.

"Damn!" Cody exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sharp sound.

"Come on Kid, help me latch these shutters down," Lou called as she dashed outside. Kid followed quickly on her heels.

"What about Emma and Branwen," Buck's voice was wrought with concern. "Someone needs to check on them, make sure they are alright. Emma can't carry her down the stairs on her own, and if a tornado forms - " Buck's words trailed off as he bolted for the door.

Cody, throwing his shirt on across his bare shoulders, cocked an eyebrow at Buck who was in a somewhat similar state of undress. "Ummm, Buck, I would hold on there a minute, are you sure you want to go out looking like that?" Despite the seriousness of their current situation Cody was working hard at holding back his grin.

Buck turned back to glare at Cody. "Like what, Cody?" The bunkhouse glowed in several seconds' worth of unnerving white light before a horrendous crack shook the earth.

Jimmy quickly cut in and responded, "I think what Cody means Buck, is that you might be needing these before you go running out to check on Emma and Branwen." Jimmy's mouth was twisting into a grin as he held up Buck's shirt and vest and tossed the garments over to his friend.

Cody and Jimmy couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, as Buck caught the items deftly in his hand.

Buck couldn't help laughing along with his brothers as he imagined the sight he would have made if he had indeed shown up at Emma's in such a state of undress, in a storm like this.

Buck quickly shrugged into his shirt, buttoned it, but didn't bother tucking in his shirt tails. Instead he left them hanging loose as he threw his vest back onto his bunk.

The loud crash of the bunkhouse door blowing open stilled the boys' laughter as a massive gust of wind blew through the house. Another shutter slammed into a window, shattering the glass, then whipped back against the bunkhouse as curses from Lou and Kid sounded on the wind.

Buck didn't waste a second and dashed out the door towards Emma's as he heard Jimmy's words, "Come on, Cody. Let's check on Lou and the Kid, and then check on the horses."

"I'm right behind ya Jimmy."

* * *

Buck raced across the station yard towards Emma's for all he was worth, only to be intercepted by Teaspoon. "Whoa there Son, are the others up?"

Wind and sand whirled around the two men as Buck tried to speak. "Yeah, Jimmy and Cody went to check on the horses, Kid and Lou..." His words were drowned out by a heavy clap of thunder. "Kid and Lou were latching down the bunkhouse shutters, a window is busted." Buck cast an anxious glance over towards Emma's that Teaspoon didn't fail to miss.

"Alright, go on! Get yourself to Emma's! You know what to do if there is any sign of a tornado - get the ladies down stairs and get yourselves into the central part of the house and take cover, ya got that?" Lightning streaked wicked bolts across the sky as the wind turned cold; that only meant one thing, hail.

Buck was off running, as Teaspoon headed in the opposite direction for the stables, he knew he was going to be in for a long night.

Heavy pounding on the kitchen door sent Emma running down stairs; she had been keeping a night vigil on Branwen, where the girl seemed to be in a state of fitful unease during the blustery storm. Emma opened the door to find Buck standing on the other side, surprise clearly evident in her voice. "Buck?"

His protective nature took control as he purposely strode into her kitchen. "Emma! Are you and Branwen alright?"

"We're okay, Buck. But I'm glad you're here, this storm sounds like its gonna be a bad one." As if on cue, a thunderous boom shook the house to its very foundations as a picture frame fell from the living room wall, sending glass shards scattering across the floor.

"Yeah, The wind has turned suddenly cold which means its hailing somewhere close by and..."

Emma finished Buck's words, "...And there is the chance for a tornado."

Buck nodded his agreement, as he held Emma's gaze.

The wind was really howling, and seemed intent on peeling the siding off the house as it caught hold of the screen door, sending it ricocheting back against the siding, then slamming it back against the door frame, as rain started pouring down.

Buck noticed Emma flinch at the sudden sharp sound, and caught the momentary glint of fear in her eyes. His thoughts went to the young women above stairs. "We need to get Branwen down here on ground level." Buck replied, his tone crucial as he made for the stair case.

"No, Buck wait." Emma reached for his arm thus halting any further progress.

Buck stopped and turned to look at Emma, as a flash of lighting illuminated the room along with the steel behind her brown eyes. He was torn between heeding Emma's request to wait and heeding his own impulsive desire to race up the stairs and sweep Branwen into his arms and carry her back down to safety; logic won out as he listened to Emma.

"Buck, we've had strong storms like this before and they pass; let's just wait a little longer before bringing Branwen downstairs, please." Her tone was firm. "I know you're worried about the girl's safety, so am I, but right now there is no sign of fever, but her sleep is fitful. I'm afraid that if we move her too soon it will agitate her more and weaken her." Emma could tell her words were getting through to Buck, whom she considered one of her most sensible riders.

"Alright, Emma. I'll go out on the porch and keep watch. If I sense the storm getting worse, I'm coming upstairs to get you both down to safety." His words held no room for protest.

"Fair enough, Buck. Don't worry she'll be fine." Emma released his arm, giving him one of her reassuring smiles, then turned and walked upstairs into Branwen's room.

Hail was falling now, as Buck listened to the pea size bits of ice hit the station yard and rap upon the roof of Emma's porch. He watched the night sky light up with each flash of lighting, and listened to the cries of his brothers as they tried to herd the terrified horses into the barn.

Normally, Buck loved to watch and listen as a thunderstorm rolled across the prairie sky, it was a force of nature no one, not even the most powerful of men could control or stop. But tonight was different, as he scanned the skyline between periods of illumination, and prayed to the spirits that no tornado would touch down. After saving Branwen earlier that day, Buck couldn't bear the thought of losing her to a storm; the very thought was far too torturous for him to even consider. So he paced back and forth across the porch while he waited and watched; her life once again lying in his hands as he vowed to keep her safe.

As the storm progressed in its thunderous march, Emma's house cracked and groaned against every gust of wind that whipped violently around, pulling into its angry wake an out lashing of rain and hail that vented it's furry upon the only place Buck truly called home. As he continued to watch the storm wreak its havoc, he raked his fingers through his long windswept hair that perpetually obscured his vision, and fought back the growing urge to race up the stairs and bring Branwen down to safety and encircle her protectively in his arms.

Finally, the storm seemed to relent and release its hold on the small Express Station, and when Buck sensed the wind dying down and shifting, he knew the worst of the storm had passed; it was over.

Collapsing onto the porch swing in sheer exhaustion, Buck offered a silent "thank you" to the spirits, and grinned sleepily as the thought passed through his head; his gal was safe.

When he awoke in the wee hours of the early morning before the sun touched the horizon, Buck discovered a grannie square afghan covering him. A comforting warmth wrapped itself around him as he realized it was Emma's doing and pulled it closer to himself as sleep claimed him once more.

* * *

Soft early morning sunlight spilled from an open window upon the quilt covered bed, its warmth falling like a gentle kiss upon Branwen's pale face, arousing her from a restless dream filled night of sleep. Sitting up she reached her hand out, letting her fingers brush across the bandage wrapping her head. Gratefully the pain had subsided, Branwen let her eyes wander about the unfamiliar bedroom.

There was nothing grand about the room; the blue gingham curtains were edged with a pretty lace trim that gently blew about from the cool morning breeze. The only other furnishings adorning the small room were an oak dresser with a mirror and a wash stand that held a white porcelain wash bowl. It was a simple room, yet Branwen could feel that within these white clapboard walls, love and happiness blossomed and without knowing exactly why; she felt safe and at home.

The myriad of strange, unfamiliar faces that had troubled her dreams during the storm filled night now started to take on recognition. Slowly Branwen began to remember her beautiful dark haired mother, with her enchanting smile and melodic voice. As she tried to cling to her dear mother, her lovely face faded from her view and her kind, sweet Uncle Ednyved, with his keen intellect and love of poetry came into focus.

Branwen loved him with all her heart. He had warmly welcomed her, a young girl of eight, into his home in Northern Wales. She had felt love and happiness in this beautifully mountainous region that was so very different and very far away from her home in America. Then her cousin Davydd came flooding back to her clear and bright, with his easy going nature and quick wit. Branwen smiled as she now recalled all the mischief the two of them managed to find themselves in. Laying her head back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes and savored these happy fragments of her tattered memory.

Yet, the happy memories didn't last, as other faces, unbidden came into view; although remaining obscure. As Branwen tried to reach out and grasp at the recollection, the faces would fade back behind a gossamer vale of caliginous mist. The only thing left remaining was distant laughter, and a strange unexplained fear that clawed just at the outer edges of her mind.

Branwen sat up once again in bed, trying to rid herself of this odd feeling of unease that had suddenly fallen like a shroud over her. She tried to recall her beloved cousin Davydd back to mind, who had always vowed in his sunny, youthful exuberance to be her champion. Yet her mind insisted on resting upon the dark eyed young man who had rescued her the day before.

Out of the sea of unfamiliar faces that had haunted her during the storm filled night, his face was the only one she actually clung to. _Buck, Buck Cross,_ that was his name she thought. A soft smile alighted her features as Branwen wonder about Buck, and what he was doing right now. '_He's __probably forgotten all about me.' s_he thought. The feeling left a empty sadness within her heart that she couldn't quite explain. Branwen would have liked to have seen him at least one last time, to hear his soothing voice, see his warm smile and peer into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to see into the very recesses of her soul and heart.

Suddenly, Brawen laughed at herself as she sat in this comfortable little room in Sweetwater Nebraska, thinking a great deal too much about a man she hadn't even actually met and didn't even know. She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the dark haired man called Buck Cross, yet all she got for her futile attempt was a sharp stab of pain which seared through her, and another flash of memory; glacial blue eyes and a sharp backhanded strike to her cheek. The recollection all but caused her to gasp out in terror. Thankfully the slight rap on the door pulled Branwen quickly back to the present, as Emma entered the room.

"Well, good morning, Branwen. I'm glad to see you're up, that's a good sign." Emma's sunny smile and warm greeting was a welcoming balm to Branwen as she watched the fair haired woman cross the room and pour warm water into the porcelain wash bowl and lay strips of cotton cloth upon the dresser.

"It sure was a awful storm last night. I'm amazed you were finally able to get any sleep through all that commotion." Emma said, as she turned and walked towards Branwen and gently pulled the white bandage back across her forehead while placing a cool hand upon her skin, checking for signs of a fever.

"Well, good, no fever. Buck will be glad to hear that." Replacing the bandage she patted the girls arm.

"Buck?" It was the first word Branwen had spoken since Emma entered her room.

Emma chuckled a bit at the girl's quick response, as she replied. "He's down stairs; he kept an eye on the storm while you tried to sleep. If things had gotten worse, Buck was going to help get you down on the main level. He was the one who gave me these herbs I've been applying to your wound; Buck thought it might help with the bleeding, and infection. It seems like the poultice is doing part of its job" She gave Branwen another quick smile and a wink.

"Oh, that was so very thoughtful of him, how is he? Was he able to get any rest through the storm?" Branwen's weak voice was full of concern, while her hand went instinctively to her wound and felt the sticky moist blood on the cloth.

"Buck is a very kind man, Branwen. He is resting and doing fine. Buck will be glad to know you asked after him." Emma smiled to herself as she soaked a cloth in warm water. The young woman's sweet concern for Buck touched her.

"Let's have a look at that wound of yours. How do you feel this morning?" Emma asked as she made quick work of removing the old dressing and quickly examined the bloody gash on her skull.

"The pain is not so bad this morning, not like last night." The girl's voice was still weak.

"That's a good sign." Emma started to dab the wet cloth on the bloodied wound. "Have you started to remember anything, Branwen? Do you know where you are?"

Branwen gave a wan smile as she replied, "I'm starting to remember a little."

"Do you know where you are?" Emma softly asked again.

"I'm in a town called Sweetwater..." she furrowed her brow before proceeding further.

" I think I am at a Pony Express station." The thought seemed almost beyond the realm of possibility for the young women as she continued to relate what she remembered. "I remember being offered a job teaching..." Branwen paused in an effort to gather her thoughts, "... I was turned away, they told me the position had already been filled. All I remember after that is loud shouting, and a stage coach coming toward me, and Buck saving me."

As Emma listened to the young woman relate what she remembered, there was something about the girl that she immediately liked. Emma noted that the young women didn't flinch, whimper, or cry out and pull away as she cleaned the wound and applied the stinging antiseptic, along with the herbal dressing. The only outward showing of discomfort on Branwen's face was her jaw clenching when sharp pain would hit.

In an effort to take the woman's mind off her discomfort, Emma spoke, "You may not remember, but my name is Emma Shannon, you can call me Emma, and yes you are at our Express Station here in Sweetwater, in Nebraska Territory; Buck, is one of our Express riders who brought you here."

Branwen reached out and placed a surprisingly firm hand on the other woman's arm. Emma stopped her work and looked the young woman straight in the eyes and saw an overwhelming amount of gratitude shining within their green depths.

"Thank you, I won't forget this kindness you have shown me. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I have placed on you and Buck," Branwen softly replyed.

Emma was quiet for a moment as she caught the note of sadness in the woman's words and finished cleaning the injury. As she started to wrap a clean bandage around her head, she finally spoke. "Now, don't go worrying yourself about all that. You're not an inconvenience at all, ya hear. Let's just concentrate on getting you better, alright. Your place, Branwen, is here with us for however long it takes!"

Branwen nodded and let Emma finish her ministrations in quite.

"There, all done," Emma exclaimed as she fastened the bandage secure.

"Is the wound still bleeding?" Branwen quietly asked.

"It's bleeding some, but it seems to be slowing, the dressing I applied from Buck's herbs seems to be helping."

"I'm glad." Branwen gave Emma an open warm smile that touched the older women.

"Let's try to get you up, okay? There is some warm water in the wash stand."

Branwen resisted Emma's efforts to help her. "I'm fine, I think I can manage, really I want to try on my own." Again she smiled softly at Emma, yet now a glint of resoluteness shown in the young woman's green/gold eyes as well.

Emma stood back and watched as Branwen rose up and swayed momentarily as she grabbed hold of the head board in an effort to steady herself. When she was ready, she made her way to the wash stand, placing both hands upon the table, the dizziness subsiding, as she took up a cloth.

* * *

Walking down the stairs into her living room, Emma felt confident that Branwen would be fine on her own. She grinned to herself as she had watched Branwen move about the little bed room, the girl may be in a weaken state but Emma was certain of one thing, she sure had a stubborn determination to do the most she could on her own.

* * *

"Buck." He felt a slight nudge to his shoulder. "Buck." The nudge again. "Wake up, Buck."

Buck groaned in protest, not wanting to give up his waking dream... "Buck, wake up." Emma's voice snapped him back to the living world. He roused suddenly and shook the sleep quickly away, as he looked up into Emma's brown eyes.

"Good morning, Buck. We made it through the night I see," Emma replied, her warm grin shining down at him. "Why don't you come on inside, I'll get you some coffee."

As Emma poured coffee into his cup he ventured to ask, "How is Branwen doing this morning?"

Emma handed the warm mug to Buck and sat beside him. "She's up and doing better than I would have expected. Thankfully there's no sign of fever. Although her wound is still bleeding some, but it's not as severe as yesterday, in fact Branwen insisted on getting out of bed on her own."

Emma caught the worry in Buck's eyes. "She's okay, Buck. I am going to check on her momentarily." She caught up his hand, and held it tight to reinforce her words. "She's a strong girl, Buck. She seems to have a very determined nature about her." Emma's eyes gleamed with a bit of mirth, for the same could be said for Buck; once his mind was set it was like pulling teeth trying to get him to change his mind.

Buck just stared into his coffee mug trying to hide the beginning of a crooked grin that was forming on his face at the thought; she was pretty and determined.

"Buck, why don't you head along over to the bunk house and get a bit more rest." Emma's concern over her Boys was always first in her thoughts. "I have a feelin' Branwen is gonna be just fine, but we will know more after Doc comes by, now go along. I'll be there soon to start breakfast."

Buck handed her his cup, and started for the kitchen door. He noted the screen door was half ripped off its hinges and hanging crooked. "I'll be back to fix this door for you, Emma."

"Well, that's right thoughtful of you, Buck. And again thank you for keeping watch during the storm, it was a comfort to know you were here looking after us."

"You're welcome, Emma, and thank you for taking care of Branwen." The last words were spoken softly as he turned and walked out into her backyard. As he reached the fence gate he heard her call out to him.

Emma couldn't contain her mischievous grin as she called out to Buck. "What would you like me to tell her?"

Turning at her words, Buck stared at Emma with a questioning look planted on his face.

Emma repeated her question. "What would you like me to tell Branwen? She asked after you, wanted to know if you got any rest."

Buck's jaw slackened as he took in what Emma had just told him, and then suddenly, with the brilliancy of the morning sun breaking through a cloud filled sky, he smiled.

Emma's heart caught, she couldn't recall ever seeing such an open, sunny smile rest upon Buck's usually taciturn features, Emma thought the look suited him quite well.

Finally finding his wayward voice, Buck replied, "Tell Branwen, I am doing fine and that I was able to rest. And – ," He paused, trying to gather his words, "tell her I hope she is feeling better, that I would like to see her when she is well." He quickly turned and walked out of the small gate, the boyish grin never leaving his face as he crossed the station yard towards the bunkhouse.

* * *

Branwen stood, her hands clenching the windowsill, willing herself to stay upright as she watched Buck walk with easy, confident strides across the station yard. Her heart was overflowing in gratitude for the kindness he had shown her, yet there was something more. Branwen longed for him to turn and look back at her, if only for the simple pleasure of seeing his handsome face one last time.

As Buck walked across the station yard he felt an odd sensation crawl down his neck and spine, as if someone was watching him. He turned back toward the main house and cast his gaze upward and his breath hitched. There she stood, staring down at him from the second story window; Branwen, with her dark locks tamed under a white bandage, smiling down upon him while giving a slight wave of hand.

Buck started to doubt his eyes as the rising sun hit his line of vision. He smiled and waved in return, then turned away; only to look back...no one was there.

As Buck continued to walk toward the bunkhouse, he began to wonder if he imagined her lovely face smiling down upon him from Emma's upstairs window. Suddenly, as he cast his gaze about the station yard and saw the damage the storm had done, he was struck with an overwhelming desire to see more than just a mere glimpse of her from a distant window. Buck needed to actually see her, to be in the same room with her, and see with his own eyes that _his_ Branwen was actually safe, and tenderly care for her wound himself so that he would know it was healing as it should.

With determined strides his mind was set, he would eat, help repair the storm damage, then he would talk to Emma; he had to see Branwen.

* * *

_I don't wanna be adorned; don't wanna be first in line or make myself heard._

_I'd like to bring a little light, to shine a light on your life, to make you feel loved._

_No, I don't want to be the only one you know, I want to be the place you call home... Keane._

* * *

_**To all you dear ones who have continued to read and support this story; a huge hug and thank you..  
**_

_**a big thank you to my beta's... hugs. And of course all you dear ones that keep me writing at the plus...you know who you are...big fat hugs coming your way across space and time... :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Owww!" Buck bit back a curse as he swung the hammer deftly... into his thumb, completely missing the nail in the door hinge. Immediately dropping the heavy tool, it landed with thud on his booted foot.

"Owww,Damn it, owwwww!"

"Is everything alright, Buck?" Emma stood framed in the doorway watching Buck clench his jaw, obviously in pain.

"I'm fine, Emma." Buck replied through gritted teeth.

If truth was told he wasn't fine, he wasn't fine at all. How could he possibly be fine and concentrate on repairing a simple door when a pair of the most enchanting eyes, sweet smile, soft ringlets of dark hair belonging to the most beautiful women he had ever beheld lay upstairs suffering and in pain.

Emma raised a brow at his response clearly not believing him as she noted the hammer laying close to his foot. "I made some lemonade for you and the rest of the boys. You've been working hard all morning, Buck. Why not take a break and let me pour you a glass."

Buck gratefully obliged Emma, and sat down on the porch step and proceeded to rub his throbbing thumb. He wasn't sure which hurt the most, his thumb, his foot or his aching heart.

"Here you go, Buck."

Buck thankfully took the offered glass and relished the feel of the cool sweet/tart liquid sliding down the back of his parched throat.

"Thanks Emma. This is really good."

"Your Welcome, Buck." Emma beamed as she sat down beside Buck and studied him for a moment while he drank his lemonade.

Of all her Boys, Buck was the hardest to read, he had a face that seldom revealed the emotions hidden deep within, but today the well placed mask slipped and Emma saw all the worry and care he truly felt for the young lady. Emma hadn't realized just how deep his feelings for Branwen went until this very moment.

"She's goin' to be okay, Buck. I know you're worried but there's no need to be; Branwen's made it through the worst of it. Doc Barnes is with her now, and I'm sure he'd tell ya the same as I'm telling ya right now. It's going to take some time for all her memory to come back, and she's still weak, but she's goin' to be just fine." Emma patted his arm reassuringly, while longing to pull the young man who never felt part of either of his two worlds into a hug, but resisted the urge, after all Teaspoon kept reminding her they were becoming men.

"I know." Buck quietly said. He never knew anyone like Emma, she was so kind and caring. No one had ever treated him like that before, except his own mother who was now gone, and he still missed dearly.

Emma knew there was something more he seemed to want to say, "What is it, Buck? What's really troubling you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. The lemonade was good. I think I'm ready to tackle that door again." He forced a crooked grin as he tried to change the subject and handed Emma back her glass.

"Buck...," she softly urged.

"It's just that...it's just that I..." He faltered and paused. How could he possibly tell Emma how much he longed to see Branwen's smile and those beautiful golden green eyes once more? He didn't understand what was happening to him, all he knew was that it was an all-consuming ache within him to see for himself that she was alright, that her wound was healing as it should.

Emma smiled and simply stated the obvious, "You want to see her before you ride out tomorrow."

Buck nodded, "I want to make sure her wound is healing as it should, I...I want to make sure she is alright."

Emma's smile widened and she slightly shook her head at the thought of being young again and in love for the first time. She understood the young man's pain and couldn't help herself. Emma gently put her arm around Buck's shoulders, drew him in and gave him a quick hug.

"I don't see any reason why you can't see Branwen, I am sure she'd enjoy the company.  
Remember, Buck, Branwen did ask after you," Emma couldn't help smiling at Buck. " And I would certainly like it if you had a look at her wound, I'm not sure when Doc will return. If I need more herbs, I'll be needing them before your run tomorrow."

"Thank you, Emma."

The grateful look in his dark soulful eyes nearly melted Emma's heart – how could she deny him this small request to see the girl he had rescued and that had captured his heart so completely.

"Your welcome, Buck. Now, you understand I will have to ask Branwen if she is up for a visit?"

Giving her one of his charming lopsided grins, Buck nodded his understanding as he put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug in return.

* * *

"Well, there you are, Mrs. Shannon. I thought I heard your voice back here." Doc Barnes said with a warm grin as he stepped onto the back porch.

"Well hello there Buck! Just the fella I was looking for."

Emma and Buck stood up and warmly greeted the Doctor.

"Can I offer you some lemonade, Doc?"

The older man's face lit up at the offer. He had learned early on never to pass up an offer of some treat made by Emma Shannon and her lemonade was the best he had ever tasted.

Emma didn't wait for Doc's answer, the look on his face was all she needed to know and was off to fetch another glass.

"How is Branwen doin' Doc?" Buck asked.

"She's doing better than I would have thought. The lass is a fighter that's for sure. The wound is looking good, not the harsh pink of yesterday and the bleeding has slowed considerably. There is nothing more I can do for the girl. The best I can offer, is to keep doing what you are doing." He paused, "By the way, what did you use on her wound?"

"Why?" Buck asked a bit too quickly,while trying to fight back the defensive edge that crept into his voice.

Emma handed Doc his lemonade, while placing a light hand on Buck's arm to silence him as she spoke up. "It's a poultice Buck made to help slow the bleeding and help fight infection. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not criticizing what you put on her wound," Doc said matter of factly, looking from Buck to Mrs. Shannon. "Its just that whatever was used, it's working! I've never personally worked on a patient, such as Miss Taylor, who has a problem with her blood clotting. I've read about people who are, well for lack of a better word for it; bleeders." He sought out and caught Emma's gaze. Relief filled him when he saw within her soft brown eyes that she understood completely what he was trying to convey to her.

"I was really concerned for the lass," Doc,continued. " I truly thought on my visit today, I would find Miss Taylor burned up delirious with fever, and well, perhaps worse; but that's not the case at all."

Buck hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Doc's words washed over him and he let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

Doc caught Emma's eye once again and they both smiled at Buck.

"Now, ..." Doc continued, "I'm not ruling out fever, there is still a chance it could set in. But I think the bleeding from her head wound is under control and a fair portion of her memory has returned. I'd say you'll need to keep an eye on Miss Taylor for a day more. But your lass is strong and doing better." Doc shot a quick wink at Buck, who felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'll check back on Miss Taylor in a couple days. In the meantime, Mrs. Shannon, Buck, just keep doing what you're doing. One more solid days rest and I think she'll be alright."

"Thanks Doc. You have been so kind." Emma reached her hand out and placed it on Doc's arm and smiled.

Doc blushed at Emma's gesture, "No need for any thank-yous, Mrs. Shannon. And your lemonade was delightful, I believe you make the best in the County." Doc said with a shy smile.

It was Emma's turn to blush at Doc's honest compliment.

Buck extended his hand out to Doc who warmly clasped his hand with Buck's. "Thanks again, Doc for all you have done."

"I haven't done a thing, Buck. It's because of you that the young lady is alive and doing better."

Doc started towards his horse, then turned back around.

"Oh, and by the way, Buck, the poultice you used on Miss Taylor, you don't happen to have any more of the herbs you used?"

Buck was startled by the request. "I don't have any right now, but I can get more, why do you ask?"

"After seeing the effects on the young lady, I wouldn't mind having some of what you used around my office."

"I'll be happy to bring some by when I get back from my run." Buck replied.

"Good! Whenever you are in town, bring it by." Doc beamed, "Oh, and Buck, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"If you happen to know of anything that will help with pain and help Miss Taylor rest I would greatly appreciate it."

Buck arched a brow at Doc's odd request, "I'll be happy to find something, but why is it needed? Is the pain getting worse?"

Doc laughed, "No nothing like that Buck. It's just that, well lets just say, that gal of yours, pretty as a spring day she may be, but she's also a bit stubborn. She's refusing to take the Laudanum I gave her, claiming she doesn't like how it leaves her feeling."

Emma chuckled at Doc's comment about Branwen's stubbornness. Both men turned to look at Emma with questioning looks.

"She is a bit stubborn for sure. She is as kind as could be, but resolutely refused to take her pain medicine this morning. She told me she wasn't in pain, but I knew better."

"Don't worry, Doc." Buck pipped up. "I think I have something that will help her."

Doc clasped Buck on the shoulder. "You are a good man, Buck. These are two of the luckiest ladies in Sweetwater to have you looking out for them."

Buck's face turned crimson at the compliment.

Doc Barnes tipped his hat at Emma,then mounted his horse.

"Ride safe, Doc." Buck and Emma, called out as the older man rode out of the station yard.

He smiled and waved goodbye at the station mistress and rider, wishing there were more people like them in the world.

* * *

Dinner had turned into a rather boisterous affair with the arrival of Marshal Samuel Cain at the Sweetwater Station.

He came by to check and see if there was any storm damage and also in hopes of being offered some of Emma's good cooking. He wasn't disappointed, and was readily offered a spot at the long table; Emma had cooked up a huge pot of beef stew. But in truth the real reason he made the trip out to the way station was to make sure Emma and Branwen had made it safely through the stormy night, he should have known he wouldn't have reason to worry with Buck keeping vigil over the young woman in Emma's care.

"So, how's the young lady, Branwen doin'? Doc been by to see her yet?" Sam inquired, as he bit into one of Emma's light fluffy biscuits to hide his grin as he looked over at Buck.

Emma cast a glance over at her Kiowa rider, then back at Sam, "Doc's been by. Branwen's doing much better. He said she still needs at least a days more rest, then we can get her up and about. Gotta say, it's goin' to be hard keeping that young lady down any longer than that. Never seen anything like it, Sam. She's already wanting to help out and in her words 'Be useful and not a burden'. I gave her some light mending to help keep her occupied. Doc said he would be back by in a couple days to check on her.

Buck was only half listening to what Emma was saying to Sam. His thoughts were intent on what type of herbs to use help ease Branwen's pain and help her sleep. Normally he would make Willow bark tea, but in Branwen's case, it was out of the question. The Horsetail was working to help clot the bleeding and help stave off infection. If he used Willow bark it would help with the pain but it would also thin her blood and undo the effect of his poultice.

Yet weighing more heavily on his mind was if Branwen would actually want to see him. Granted, she did ask after him and he so longed to see her. But there was also a part of him that feared she would shun him once she realized that he was nothing more than a half breed.

"Do you want a biscuit, Buck? Buck?" Lou nudged his arm and gave Buck a quizzical look.

He was so deep in thought and mindlessly shifting a chunk of carrot around his plate that he never heard Lou's question.

"What? – What is it, Lou?" Jerking his mind back to the present he looked at Lou with a slight befuddled look on his face, as if trying to figure out why she nudged him and was holding a plate full of biscuits out to him.

Emma caught Buck's puzzled expression and quickly moved to take the platter out of Lou's hand and placed a biscuit upon his plate. While doing so she leaned in towards Buck and quietly whispered, "Branwen said she's looking forward to seeing you, Buck." Emma patted his shoulder before placing the biscuit platter next to Cody.

Try as he might, Buck couldn't keep the loopy grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth as Emma's words sunk in. _"She 's looking forward to seeing me..."_

Lou, studying Buck's change of expression, found herself grinning at her lovestruck friend and jabbed him in the ribs in a knowing playful gesture. Buck proceeded to hide the full out grin that now spread across his face with a bite-full of beef stew.

Cody was oblivious to this little exchange, he only had eyes for the platter of biscuits Emma set in front of him, but the rest of the men sitting at the table took notice and eyed Buck, Emma and Lou.

Teaspoon and Sam had a fairly good idea of what had transpired between the trio to change Buck's solemn expression, but it was Kid that finally had to ask. "Okay, what goin' on, Teaspoon? What did we miss?" He nodded his head to include Jimmy and Cody.

Lifting his head up from his plate of food, Cody gazed around the table with a questioning look. "Did I miss something?"

"It's nothin' you boys need to know about. Now finish your meals before it gets cold." Emma gave them all a matter of fact look that left no room for questions.

She threw a look towards Teaspoon and Sam as well. Placing her hands on her hips she replied with a saucy edge, "That goes the same for the two of you, Mr. Spoon and Marshal Cain."

She shot Sam a quick wink then turned and caught Buck's eye, giving him an impish smile, then settled herself in her customary spot next to Kid.

Sam and Teaspoon let a low chuckle filtered around the room until it became full-fledged laughter from all those seated at the table.

As the laughter died away, the boys settled into their dinner as Sam proceeded to fill them in on the storm damage in town.

"The worst was to Tompkins' store. He had some roof damage and a window broken out, but that's mainly the worst of it. Also that new banker in town, Jack Devlin, his house had some bad roof damage, but nothing too severe." Sam snatched up the last biscuit as he continued, "You guys were lucky out here. I heard that over in Willow Springs a tornado touched down and leveled the schoolhouse and a couple of homesteads. Not sure about the Express station, though. I'm sure I'll know more by tomorrow."

He looked over at Emma and saw the sadness form within her pretty brown eyes, so he quickly added, "As far as I know no lives have been lost from the storm, it's not as bad as it could have been."

He noted Emma whispering a "Thank-God," as she smiled softly at Sam. The one thing he loved about Emma was her tender, caring heart.

Teaspoon cleared his throat, while wiping his mouth. "Speaking of Jack Devlin, I hear his son is expected to arrive in town sometime tomorrow."

"That's right. Patrick Devlin is expected on the 12 o'clock stage. And all I can forsee is a whole heap of trouble from the Devlin's."

"What do ya mean, Sam?" Cody asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I can't put my finger on it, Cody, but something doesn't add up. Patrick graduated from one of those fancy back East schools, Yale I believe. Now that doesn't mean any thing in itself, but from the talk I've been hearing around town it sounds like Patrick intends to work for his father."

"Why would someone with that kind of schooling come all the way out to the middle of nowhere to work with his father at some small out of the way bank? There has to be more to it." Jimmy mused.

That's the same thing I was thinking, Jimmy. Something about this isn't sitting right with me."

"I agree with ya Sam." Teaspoon stretched back in his chair, "Two things don't sit well with me either that has happened here recently."

"What's that, Teaspoon?" Lou asked.

"Aside from the recent Indian trouble that has this town in a uproar, have you noticed that since Jack Devlin took over running the Cattleman's Bank, how long has it been," Teaspoon paused to rub his chin thoughtfully, "About a month now, and he has already bought up all the land around the Scottsman's. He's even sniffing around the Crawlys'."

"But why?" Kid asked puzzled, "Jim Crawly has been mining that hill for well over a year without even a hint of gold. What could possibly interest a man like Jack Devlin?"

"Perhaps, ..." Sam paused. "Perhaps Mr. Jack Devlin knows something about those hills that we don't."

"It's possible, Sam. From what I understand, Jim Crawly staked all he had on that piece of land. I've done some mining in my early days and when a man gets that fever, it grabs hold of ya and won't let go till ya find gold."

Teaspoon paused as the delectable aroma of apples, cinnamon, and nutmeg wove its way throughout the bunk house and set everyone's mouth to watering.

As Emma passed around heaping plates of Apple cobbler she asked, "What's the second thing that doesn't sit well with ya, Mr. Spoon?"

"Thank you, Emma. As always, your cobbler smells divine." Teaspoon took a hearty bite and moaned in pleasure. For a moment the bunk house was silent as they all savored Emma's culinary creation.

"Sam," Teaspoon spoke between bitefuls, "If I were you, I wouldn't let this one slip away from ya."

"I don't plan on it, Teaspoon." Sam grinned at Emma like a schoolboy.

Emma laughed at Sam who wasn't usually so open with his affection for her. She swatted Sam with her towel and scolded the men for getting away from the topic at hand. "So Mr. Spoon, you were saying that the second thing that hasn't sat well with you was..."

"Oh, that's right, Emma. The second thing. This dang school teacher hiring business. Sam and I talked to Reynolds, the school superintendent and discovered something rather interesting."

"That's right," Sam picked up the thread of conversation. "The hiring process, guess who's idea it was?"

"I'm guessing Jack Devlin."

"That's right, Jimmy." Sam said.

"But what's that got to do with his son arriving, and the land being bought up by his father?" Lou asked, a bit puzzled.

Buck had sat in silence, just listening and finally spoke. "What if the teaching position offered to Branwen was meant for Mark Browning all along. Perhaps there is a connection to Browning and the Devlin's?"

"What are you talking about, Buck? Who the heck is Mark Browning? Why do you think there is a connection that banker, Jack Devlin?" Cody asked, clearly confused, as were the other riders."

Sam merely shook his head. It amazed him at times how intuitive Buck could be. But in this case Buck did have one up on the rest of the riders, Buck knew Mark Browning was the teacher hired in place of Branwen, but how he figured him to be Devlin's man was clever thinking.

"Boys, quiet! Let the Marshal speak." Teaspoon's voice rose over the clamor.

The Boys quieted down as Sam spoke. "Buck's right. I think there is some connection to this newly hired teacher and Jack and Patrick Devlin. I did find this interesting, Mr. Browning just purchased the Scottsman's place from Devlin, and from what Tompkins' says, Browning has just been placed on the board of trustees at the Cattleman's Bank, which, as we know, is owned by Mr. Jack Devlin.

The bunk house drew quiet. Buck seethed at the thought that Branwen had gotten hurt, was all alone in a new part of the country, and now had no job because of this crazy nonsense.

"What do ya think they are up to?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing good, I can tell ya that." Came Teaspoon's cryptic reply.

"I agree, Teaspoon. I plan to do some digging around, that's for sure," Sam said. "This storm has put me behind schedule, but I'm determined to have a nice chat with our newly appointed school teacher, Mr. Mark Browning. And I also plan to be there tomorrow to welcome our newest resident to Sweetwater."

There was a collective round of agreement from all the Boys.

"Now hold your horses. You Boys aren't going anywhere." Teaspoon leaned back towards the table. "Some of you have runs scheduled and the rest of ya, I suspect have chores to do in the mornin'."

"Awww, come on Teaspoon, we could help out Sam," Cody complained.

Murmurers of agreement rose among the riders.

"You, Mr. Cody, I believe are scheduled for a run if I'm not mistaken in about an hour?"

"Kid, you could take my run," Cody begged. "C'mon, Kid."

"No, Cody! I'm not taking your run. I just came off a three day ride. All I want is to get some rest."

Lou caught Buck's eye. He had the run after Cody and the question his dark brown eyes held within was obvious.

"Don't look at me like that, Buck. I ain't taking your run." Lou leveled her gaze on Buck, letting him know the puppy dog eyes wouldn't work on her.

Before Buck could open his mouth in protest, Teaspoon proceeded to draw reign on his riders. "Alright! Not another word outta ya, that includes you too, Buck. You have a run tomorrow! But..." He paused to look at each of the remaining riders, "If you finish up your chores in time, I don't see any reason why you can't head into town and keep an eye on things, see if you hear anything."

"But, Teaspoon..." Buck started to protest, anger starting to well in him. If anyone should stay it should be him. Teaspoon simply leveled his weathered brown eyes on the Kiowa's dark brown ones in a knowing look.

Buck slouched back defiantly in his chair, knowing Teaspoon was right. He knew he had a job to do, Branwen would have to wait. She would be here when he returned; but it still didn't help how he felt at the moment.

"Sam?" Kid tentatively called out the Marshals name.

"Yeah, what is it Kid?"

"Do you think," He paused and looked over at Buck, who seemed in quite the pensive mood. "Do you think that ummm..."

"Spit it out, Kid." Sam said as all eyes were riveted on the curly haired rider.

'Oh, the hell with it', he thought. "Branwen is from back East, just like Patrick. Do you think there is another connection there as well?"

Buck shot him a lethal look across the table while Lou kicked Kid hard in the shin.

The impact Lou managed to level was enough to halt the blow Buck was about to deliver on Kid's jaw. "Owww," Kid cried out, "What the blazes, Lou..."

"That's enough! All of you!" Emma said with a stern edge to her voice.

Sam gave a grateful nod to Emma. "Thank you, Emma. Kid, your instincts are sharp,but Branwen is just an innocent victim in all this crazy mixed up mess. I did consider her for a moment as well," He looked over at Buck, who met his blue eyed gaze. "I'm a lawman first Buck. I have to look at all the angles. For whatever reason your gal is seeking a teaching position out west, it ain't cause of this Devlin business, that I'm sure of."

Buck nodded his understanding to the Marshal. "Thanks, Sam."

"Buck?" Kid looked earnestly at his friend, truly shame faced and sorry.

Buck just gazed at his brother with those dark penetrating eyes of his, not saying a word, waiting, willing Kid to speak.

"I'm – I'm truly sorry, Buck. I didn't mean to imply that Branwen was..."

"It's alright, Kid, I understand." Buck,wanted to hear the words, and smiled at his brother.

A collective sigh seemed to waft through the bunk house...

"What about Tompkins', Teaspoon, did ya learn anything from him?" Cody asked.

"Sam had better success than I did." The station master said ruefully.

"All I got for my effort was and ear full of nonsense that proper young ladies shouldn't be traipsing themselves across the country, working. Young ladies should be married and raising a family, not seeking a career, especially a career out here in the west! I wanted to knock him on his backside!"

"Serve him right!" Lou muttered under her breath.

"Now that would be a sight to see. Teaspoon knocking Tompkins' to the ground" Jimmy laughed at the thought.

"Alright, enough, Boys.!" Emma hollered out over the laughter that had erupted throughout the bunk house.

Suddenly pushing back his chair, Sam announced between laughs, "Well, Teaspoon, I best be getting on back into town, got a heap of business to get done." He turned and gave Emma a heart melting grin, "Dinner was wonderful, as always. I guess I'll be seeing ya later?"

"I'd like that, Sam. Take care." Emma, was grinning sweetly at the town's Marshal.

A measure of seriousness claimed the bunk house once again and clearing his throat Teaspoon spoke out, "Well Boys, that fence sure ain't goin' to finish fixin' itself, and Cody, you're next up for a run, Ike is due back here anytime now." As he rose up from the table he eyed his boys, expecting them to do the same.

Grumbles were heard throughout the room as the riders made their way out the door back toward the corral fencing and Cody went to check on Soda, who was saddled and waiting Ike's return.

"Buck, wait! Hold up a minute." Emma called out.

He turned as she called out, "After you finish all the repairs and your chores are done, you can come on over, alright."

Buck gave her one of his sunny full out smiles, nodded his thanks and headed with purpose towards the coral.

"Hey, Buck slow up!" Kid yelled out.

The others quickened their strides to catch up with Buck.

"What was that all about back there with Emma?" Kid asked.

"Kid, c'mon!" Cody chided, as he caught up with Kid and knocked his hat playfully off his head. "You really need to open your eyes here and keep up. Emma just told Buck that he could see Branwen. Didn't ya see the goofy grin on his face?"

"So that's why you're in such a hurry to get the corral fixed." Kid grinned as he slapped Buck on the shoulder, "Way to go, Buck."

Buck heaved a sigh and cut a look at the pair. "Doc asked me to bring Branwen something to help with the pain, that's all I'm doing, it's nothing!" He proceeded to pick up a hammer and nails. "I just want to get this fence finished, alright."

"Nothing?!" Lou asked in disbelief. "C'mon, Buck, you don't expect us to believe that, do ya?"  
Placing her hands squarely on her hips, she stood on her tip toes and gave Buck one of her knowing looks.

"Not the way he's been trying to hide that grin, he don't." Cody replied, laughing. "Can't say I blame ya, Buck. I'd be smiling too, Branwen sure is as pretty as a picture.

A smile threatened to form, as the lovely image of her standing on the boardwalk, swiping at what Buck knew to be tears came wafting back to his mind.

Laughter broke out from the riders, thus snapping Buck out of his momentary reverie.

"If you would all stop laughing, I would like to get this fence fixed before dark." Buck grumbled.

"He's right, Boys. We're burning daylight." Teaspoon said as he handed Jimmy a new board to hold up for Buck.

A quick hard swing slammed a nail head deep into the wood board and post, leaving a solid round impression of the hammers head imbedded in the plank.

"Easy there, Son." Teaspoon's eyes widen at the force Buck used.

Jimmy's brows shot up. "Ummm, I think I better take that hammer, Buck before you do further damage to your hand, or worse; mine." Jimmy and the others stifled a laugh as he took the heavy tool out of his brother's grasp. "Judging by the looks of that thumb of yours Buck, I think its best I do the hammering and you hold onto the board."

Relinquishing the hammer to Jimmy, Buck looked down at his hand. He cringed at the condition of his thumb that had swelled and started to turn blue and decided Jimmy was right, he didn't need to be around hammers at the moment. Inwardly he groaned; what would Branwen think of him now.

A momentary silence ensued as the Boys worked hard and fast. But Cody was never one to keep quiet for long. "Buck?"

"What is it, Cody."

"Are you gonna make some of your tea for Branwen?"

Jimmy's head shot up, "You're not planning on giving that gal of yours some of that bark tea stuff are ya, Buck?"

"Oh, no, Buck! You can't give that to her!" Kid groaned, as he remembered his last experience with the horrid bitter concoction.

"Why?" Buck asked, looking from Jimmy to Kid.

"It's awful! That's why, Buck!" Jimmy complained. "I told ya, the next time you try giving me some of that stuff, it ain't goin' to be the cup I throw across the room."

Hitching a thumb into his belt, Buck cocked a brow and smirked at Jimmy. "Yeah, I remember you telling me that, but I also recall you thanking me when it helped ease the pain from that gunshot wound you had.

Jimmy clenched his jaw and grudgingly acknowledged, "Yeah, okay, you have a point there, Buck, but still..."

"But still, you can't give her that, Buck!" Cody pleaded. "You want the gal to like ya don't ya? If you give her that stuff she is sure to high tail it back home without a second look back at ya, Buck!"

"Don't worry. I'm not giving Branwen willow bark tea, it will make her bleeding worse. I have something else in mind I think might work."

Buck's words were met with a chorus of sighs and rounds of, 'Thank goodness and Thank-god'."  
He frowned at his friends, "Oh, come on. The tea isn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Ha!" Lou laughed at her brother as she walked up to him and tapped her finger on his chest, "Buck Cross, I'm going to remind you of what you just said the next time you're hurt and moaning over having to drink that wretched tea."

"Okay, that's enough out of ya Boys." Teaspoon hollered out. "Lets get back to work, still got a fence to finish and chores that need doin'." He cast a twinkling gaze at the young Kiowa. "Buck, go, get yer self cleaned up and see that pretty damsel of yours." Teaspoon looked around at his remaining Boys, "I'm sure we can finish up here and take care of your chores for a day, ain't that right Boys?"

For all the teasing and laughter Buck took in the last day and a half, it paled and was nothing to the response his family gave him as they heartily agreed that he leave the remainder of work to them and go see his gal. "Are you sure? I can stay and help finish." He looked at all his brothers.

"Buck, go!" Came the collective reply as Teaspoon added, "If you don't head off to the bunk house right now, I just might change my mind."

As Buck dashed across the yard, he turned and grinned at his makeshift family as Lou hollered out, "Rider coming!"

They all turned towards the cloud of dust being kicked up across the open prairie land.  
Teaspoon strode across the station yard and looked westward. "Looks like Ike coming in! Cody!"  
He hollered out.

Kid jabbed Cody in the ribs as he said, "Cody, you're up! Ride safe."

"I'm on it!" Cody replied as he dashed off towards his horse, tied and ready to ride at the hitching post.

As he heard his friends cries of "Ride safe!" he hollered back "I will! Y'all keep me posted, I want full details when I return, ya hear!"

Buck groaned as he caught a mischievous gleam in Jimmy's eye as he hollered out, "We sure will, Cody!"

They all watched as Cody nimbly swung himself upon his saddle, his horse rearing and ready to ride.

Ike came racing into the station yard, reaching out to pass the pouch to Cody who nimbly grasped it with effortless easy and swung it upon his saddle horn and hollered out a single, "HayYa!", and with dust and hooves flying, he rode east.


	6. Chapter 6

**To all you dear reader who have followed this story, thank you! And well wishes for 2013! I know you all have been waiting patiently for Buck and Branwen to meet and actually TALK...well I hope this makes up for my dragging out their meeting for over 5 chapters... :)**

* * *

Buck Cross stood studying the image of himself reflected in the small glass mirror that hung on the far side of the bunkhouse wall. He wondered, not for the first time how his world had been turned upside down in such a short span of time. Just two days ago, his life was, for the most part, normal, for a man such as himself. That was before he saved the beautiful raven haired lady from an oncoming stage. Since that moment, she consumed almost all of his waking thoughts and haunted every one of his dreams. No, his life wasn't the same.

Now as he buttoned up his favorite blue striped cotton shirt, Buck wondered what sort of lunacy had grabbed hold of him causing this unexplainable, overwhelming desire to see Branwen before his scheduled three day run. Was it the way she had smiled at him with those large golden green eyes, or perhaps the way she said his name almost like a whispered prayer as he cradled her injured head gently in his arms? Or was it the way she had instinctively trusted him and nestled into the crook of his arm as her scent of early morning honeysuckle wove its way around him as he took her from Doc's office to Emma's? There were so many little things about Branwen that went through Buck's mind. He wasn't sure what it was that had captured him so, but what he did know for certain was that his heart literally skipped a beat when Emma told him that Branwen was looking forward to seeing him.

As he turned his thoughts back to the present, Buck examined himself once more in the mirror. The choice of shirt was easy, being one of his favorites. But he was still undecided about his hair.

Pulling his hair back into a neat ponytail, Buck secured it with a leather cord and studied the look. Yanking the cord out he let his long dark hair fall back around his shoulders; the look wasn't right, he was trying too hard. Next he tried securing the top and sides into a ponytail and letting the rest hang loose down his back. He gave pause and considered the look. A crooked smile formed on his handsome face, he liked what he saw, but then again….he removed the leather binding and shook his hair free until it fanned out about his features. He finally decided to just tuck the sides back behind his ears, if Branwen was going to meet him, Buck wanted her to see who he really was. Giving himself one last look, he grabbed up the needed herbs that would help with Branwen's pain and at Doc Barns' request help her sleep. Buck was as ready as he ever would be and headed out the door in the direction of Emma's.

As Buck crossed the station yard a sudden pang of fear hit him in the gut. What if her only reason for wanting to see him was simply to thank him for saving her? Buck was sure she would thank him, but he had hoped at least she would perhaps want to get to know him. Suddenly he felt like turning back around. Who was he fooling? Branwen was a proper lady and what was he? Nothing more than a half breed. If anything she would probably be like all the rest of the young ladies in town who only took a passing interest in him just to find out if he had actually scalped anyone or killed a man. He paused at the gate to Emma's and suddenly recalled how Branwen had wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the house, up the stairs and placed her ever so gently on the bed. Branwen's eyes had fluttered opened and she softly smiled up at him, _"Thank you, Buck."_.

He loved her smile, and it was that memory that impelled him forward. Come what may out of this visit, he had to see her smile just one more time.

* * *

"Well, hello there, Buck. Don't you look nice," Emma said as she smiled at the young man standing before her. "All of you are such fine handsome looking men when you clean yourselves up." She gave Buck a impish wink.

Buck blushed as he stepped into the house while mumbling a shy thank you and handed the herbs to Emma. " I brought something to help with Branwen's pain and there is some chamomile to help her sleep better."

"Thank you, Buck. I'll heat up the water and make her some tea while you have a look at her wound. I left what you'd need in her room. Let me just set these in the kitchen then I'll take ya up to see her," Emma replied as she slipped out of the room.

As Buck waited on Emma, fear gripped hold of him once more. What if there was no warm smile? What if those pretty golden green eyes he so adored reflected only revulsion and terror because of his Indian blood? The thought was almost more than he could handle.

"I just put a kettle on," Emma cheerfully replied as she walked back into the living room only to pause mid sentence as she caught sight of a visibly nervous Express rider. Smiling, she walked over to Buck and patted his arm. "It's gonna be just fine, Buck. You have nothing to worry about, handsome fella such as yourself. She's gonna like ya just fine." She patted his arm and was rewarded with one of his lopsided grins.

"C'mon, lets get upstairs. I got water on, I don't want it boiling over."

As they made their way up the flight of stairs, Buck felt sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest and start rattling windows. But when Emma knocked on Branwen's bedroom door and he heard her soft low voice say,"Come in," his heart stopped beating all together.

Emma peeked her head in and smiled warmly at the girl, "I brought someone to see you."

She turned to motion for Buck to step on into the room, but he seemed have grown roots into the floorboards.

Momentary trepidation seized hold of him, but swallowing hard Buck forced his demons back down into the deepest recesses of his being and stepped into Branwen's room. Nothing could have prepared him for the reaction he received. Her golden green eyes arrested his attention, as they sparked out of her porcelain face. Her genuine and warm smile was a sight he had never really expected to see. Her very presence filled his entire soul with a warmth that no amount of sunshine could ever have filled.

Branwen stood smiling before Buck, dressed in a light brown gingham skirt and simple white linen blouse. The only sign of injury was the stark white bandage with its tell tale blood stain, wrapped around her head, holding her raven locks at bay.

A small part of Buck's mind thought idly that she really shouldn't be standing. That thought pushed him to her side quickly. He took in the dark-haired vision before him. It took Buck a moment to remember to breathe, and a heart beat more to realize her hand was extended straight out to him.

"Hello."

Buck clasped her soft delicate hand in his calloused one and found his wayward voice. "Hi."

Branwen simply enclosed his hand within both of hers. "I wanted so much to thank you... I believe we...," Darkness momentarily clouded her vision and she felt herself sway.

"Branwen!" Buck closed the gap between them, wrapping his arm around her back at the waist as she leaned into him. His hand pressed against her side, the slight feminine swell of her hip fitting perfectly in his calloused hand. Buck clenched his teeth as he savored the feel of her uncorseted curve in the palm of his hand. She wasn't a curvy woman, but what she had felt just right to Buck.

"Here, you should sit down." He brought her to the bed, still holding her hand, as she refused to let go, arranging her at the head of the bed with pillows behind her, and sat down beside her. "Can I get you some water?"

Buck moved to rise, eyeing the pitcher on the bedside table, but her hand, still in his, stayed his motion.

"No, no I am fine, thank you. I don't know what came over me, I was doing so well." She quietly replied as she met his searching gaze straight on. A slight gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself falling into the bottomless depths of his caring dark eyes.

"You need rest, that's all." Buck gently reminded her with a crooked grin.

"I know I should rest, but I just can't." Branwen broke Buck's gaze and looked down in her lap. A soft blush crept it's way across her pale cheeks at the realization that she still held Buck's hand within her own.

Buck's jaw slackened, "I brought you tea that will help you rest, Emma is preparing some for you ."

"Thank you, Buck. You have been so very kind to me." Branwen all but whispered as she studied Buck's hand resting in hers, "It seems that you are destined to catch me and keep me from falling and we haven't even been properly introduced." Her eyes twinkled as she raised them back up to meet Buck's, "I'm Branwen Taylor."

Her large eyes captured his and in that moment Buck saw a vision he thought impossible;

_A simple ranch house, with flowers in the front yard, Branwen waving and running towards him. He dismounts Warrior, opening his arms to his raven haired gal, her warm laughter pulling him home into her embrace. She sighs his name happily, claiming his lips with hers in a gentle caress._

Then that moment shifted and he saw the rest of his life;

_A dark haired boy, about 6 years old running neck and neck with Sadi, his golden haired dog as fast as his little legs could carry him, yelling, "Papa! Papa! You're home, Papa!" The same beautiful, raven haired woman running out the front door after him, pausing on the porch, her face breaking into a blinding smile as she runs behind the boy who is now swept up in his father's arms. She reaches out to her husband and son, enclosing both her men in a warm, welcoming hug, the dog yapping and barking around their legs happily._

Finding his voice through the fog of his vision, he rasped, "Buck Cross. I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Taylor."

"Oh, please call me Branwen, Mr. Cross. I always feel that last names are so formal," she looked down at their still clasped hands. Biting her lower lip, she looked up at him shyly, "May I call you Buck?"

Swallowing hard, Buck nodded with a little smile, "I'd like that."

"Well, I am glad. It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Buck." She squeezed his hand slightly, "I wanted to tell you how thankful I am for what you did, in saving me."

"You're welcome," Buck gave her a somewhat shy shrug of his shoulders along with a slightly crooked grin. "It was nothing. I'm glad I was there."

The way Buck's eyes seemed to darken as he said the words caused the butterflies in Branwen's belly to flutter in earnest.

"Nothing? Oh, I don't know about that, Buck." She suddenly dropped her eyes away from his and realized once again that she still held his hand within both of hers. A fierce blush burned her cheeks. 'What must he think of me,' she wondered, much less embarrassed than she knew she should be. His hand felt so right within hers. What would Buck think if he knew she longed to hold his hand forever within her own. That she ached to just lift those work worn hands to her lips, but that just wouldn't do. It wasn't proper in any world, hers or Buck's. Reluctantly Branwen let her hands slip away from his as her fingers trailed the length of his strong hand. It was then that she noticed for the first time that his thumb was badly bruised and quickly reached out to reclaim his hand.

"Oh, Buck, you're hurt. Your thumb, what happened? Did this happen during the storm last night? Did it happen while helping me?" Her pleading, questioning eyes searched his handsome face for answers as her thumb lightly brushed back and forth over his.

Her soft gentle touch caused a shock of sensation to course through Buck, and all rational speech left him.

"I-uh-I-um," he stuttered, trying to comprehend her question through the haze her caress was wrapping his brain in. He tried again, "I was fixing Emma's screen door."

"I'm so sorry. Does it hurt badly?" She looked up at him, concern swimming in her eyes. "You must be so tired and sore from all you have done."

"I'm fine," Buck found himself smiling at her, "I was more concerned about you. How are you feeling?"

Buck's earnest brown eyes almost stopped Branwen's heart. Never had a man looked at her in such a way.

Branwen smoothed the folds of her brown gingham skirt as she gave thought to her next words.

"I am doing better, Buck. Emma, I mean Mrs. Shannon, has been wonderful and so kind. She told me that you watched over us during last night's storm, that was so very thoughtful of you."

"I was glad I could. The storm was bad."

"Thank you, Buck. It was a real comfort knowing you were looking after us last night." She brushed her delicate tapered fingers once more over Buck's injured hand.

"Emma told me that you wanted to examine the wound to my head?"

Buck, nodded, that was all he could manage. Branwen seemed to have a way of knocking him off his center. He cleared his throat, "I'd like to see how the wound is healing. See if the poultice is working, so I can make more. I have to leave tomorrow."

She gasped sadly and gently placed her hand upon his arm, "Where are you going? Will you be gone long?"

Buck's breath hitched at her warm touch, "I umm...I have a three day run. I ride out first thing in the morning."

"It sounds dangerous." Her fingers idly brushed back and forth across the sleeve of his shirt.

Clearing his throat once more Buck replied, "Not as dangerous as that wound of yours if you don't let me take a look at it."

Their eyes met and held. Buck's earlier vision, his beautiful future, flooded his entire being. It washed over him as he felt himself leaning towards her. His eyes darted to her pale peach lips, as he licked his own before becoming lost once again in her eyes.

Branwen, biting her lower lip ever so slightly, gazed into Buck's dark brown eyes as they drew ever closer. A soft moan escaped her, causing both to suddenly pull back. Buck stood up quickly.

Her cheeks once again burned crimson as she turned away from Buck, trying to hide her forwardness and she sighed, "Oh, very well, if you must have a look..."

Then she turned back toward Buck, glancing at his lithe frame before tilting her head up and wrinkling her nose at him in an almost playful gesture, "Be gentle?" Biting her lower lip again she turned away, her gaze falling on his booted legs then slowly traveled back up to his firm waist and solid chest. What was wrong with her? What was this foolishness that had her acting like a silly schoolgirl? What would Matilda, her Governess think of her wanton behavior! She may have been a bit of a rambunctious tomboy, but always studious and focused, never one to chase after boys or even fancy a young man's attentions. What was this Buck Cross doing to her equilibrium? And why did she want to keep staring at his waist, his strong thighs, his work worn boots - NO! She lowered her chin and closed her eyes tightly. 'A proper lady would NEVER gaze upon a man like that!' How could she have forgotten that lesson drummed into her all those years ago.

Buck stood, ignoring his body's rapid tightening as he looked down at her injured head. He curled his hands into fists to steady their trembling. It would not be proper to allow his fingers to bury themselves into her thick, dark hair and pull her back so he could consume her lips with his, no matter what his protesting body demanded.

Reining his wayward thoughts in, Buck carefully removed the bandage that bound Branwen's hair. Her raven locks tumbled softly over his hands as the inviting scent of spring rain mingled with honeysuckle wafted over him, causing him to quake inwardly as he started to clean Branwen's wound.

Buck had been working in silence, so it surprised him when her lilting voice suddenly asked, "Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Hold your head there, just like that," Buck instructed. "The bleeding is slowing. The poultice has helped with the clotting and infection. I think you will be fine, Miss Taylor."

"It's Branwen, Buck. Have you forgotten my name already?" She playfully teased as he continued cleaning her wound with the liquid Emma had brewed earlier.

"No, I haven't forgotten. You have a very pretty name, I never heard it before.'' Buck confessed.

"It's an ancient Welsh name belonging to a fabled Welsh Princess. The name literally means Ravenfair. Perhaps one day I can tell you her story. It's very sad and tragic though, yet full of loyalty for those I love..." Her words trailed off.

Buck arched an eyebrow. He wondered if Branwen was even aware of her telling slip. He wondered who she was loyal to? Who did she love?

Pausing in his work, Buck waited for her to continue. Branwen seemed almost lost in another world. He'd seen that same sort of look on the Village Elders before, as their Spirits walked with memories for a time, before coming back to themselves. He longed to know what she was remembering. Clearing his throat, Branwen started, shaken out of her dreamlike state.

She realized Buck had stopped moving, and wondered why it was so quiet. She looked up and back slightly to see Buck staring at her expectantly. Had she drifted off? It was a laughable thought. She'd never - at least, she had never, not until -  
Buck's voice interrupted her disturbingly errant thoughts.

"I'd love to hear that story, Miss...I mean Branwen."

Shyly Branwen smiled up at him.

Buck finished wrapping her wound, asking "Has some of your memory started to return?"

Branwen nodded, but bit her lip, not sure if she was ready to trust another, or share her memories with him yet. A knock on the door interrupted them. Breathing an inward sigh of relief, she smiled at Emma as she entered the room with a tray.

Tying the bandage secure, Buck urged Branwen to lie back against the pillows. He could tell she was growing tired. She was pale and shaking.

"So how is everything going in here?" Emma walked into the small room and placed a warm cup of tea by Branwen's bedside and gently brushed her hand across her forehead, checking for signs of fever. "How are you feeling, Branwen?"

"I'm fine, Emma." Branwen gave the older woman her best hearty smile which came off more like a funny crooked grin that put Emma in the mind of one of Buck's smiles.

"I brought some tea for you to drink, Branwen. It will help ease your pain and help you sleep better."

Branwen's head was now throbbing in earnest.

"I do not know how to ever repay the kindness you both have shown towards me in these last couple of days."

"Well you never mind 'bout that," Emma said in her characteristic matter-of-fact manner."I won't hear any of this "repaying' talk. You're no trouble at all, you're family now," the station mistress glanced slyly at Buck, who only had eyes for Branwen. "For as long as you need, you have a place here." Emma gave Branwen another warm smile and patted her shoulder, "Now go ahead and drink your tea before it gets cold."

Branwen peered down into the contents of the cup. She took note of it's rather peculiar aroma, then looked back up at Buck, a little unsure about the tea.

"It's really not that bad tasting, Branwen. Actually it's good." Buck tried to sound earnest and convincing. "I added some Chamomile in with the herbs I gave to Emma. It will help you sleep; you need rest, Branwen.

Suddenly words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Do I have your promise?"

Arching a brow, a smirk tugged playfully at the corner of his mouth. "I promise it tastes good."

He winked at her as his smirk turned into a full grin, and resumed helping Emma clean up the room.

Despite the pain, Branwen laughed lightly at Buck, then took several sips of tea. She had to admit that it wasn't as bad tasting as she thought it would be. Looking over the cup's rim she spied Buck studying her and she suddenly felt heat rise once more to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the warm liquid she was drinking.

"I told you," Buck said with a teasing smile.

Without giving it a second thought, Branwen wrinkled her nose playfully at him for a second time, then took another sip of tea as she thought of his boyish smile. It seemed to put her in the mind of sudden sunlight breaking through gloomy gray clouds as his face lit up and changed his whole expression to one of pure enjoyment; she really liked his smile. But when she raised her gaze to meet his once more it wasn't his smile that caused her breath to catch, it was his eyes. Within their dark brown depths there was an intense look that she couldn't quite read, but a strange shiver suddenly shot through her as she dropped her eyes back down to the contents of her teacup and quickly finished the remains of her tea. She didn't know what was coming over her, never in her young life had she ever been so affected by a man, especially a man she had only just met.

"There. All finished." Branwen announced with a smile as she gathered back her senses and handed the teacup to Buck, who had watched her to make sure she finished the herbal concoction.

Buck looked suspiciously at Branwen and the offered cup. Arching a brow he took the cup, "Are you sure?" he asked as he peered into the teacup.

Branwen's eyes widened, "Why, don't you trust me, Buck?" she asked with feigned innocence.

Buck's suspicious expression turned into a mischievous smirk, as he didn't answer, he just chuckled and placed the cup on the nearby dresser. "You should notice less pain soon."

The playfulness of a moment ago was now replaced with one of her genuinely warm smiles, "Thank you, again, Buck."

"You're welcome."

Emma was rather enjoying herself as she watched this playful exchange between the pair, had she not know any better she would have sworn they had known each other forever, so comfortable they seemed in each others company. She happened to catch the look in Buck's eyes. The open expression he wore on his face spoke volumes and Emma knew what she was witnessing. Buck had fallen in love. She prayed that Buck wouldn't get his heart broken, that Branwen's kindness for her Kiowa rider wasn't out of gratitude alone. Time alone would tell and Emma swore to herself that she would be there for him through whatever might happen. She'd seen the boys through illness and gunshots in her relatively short time with them and she'd be there to nurture him through whatever was to come of this young lady. For now, Branwen needed rest and Buck needed to get ready for his run in the morning.

"You did a nice job on that bandage, Buck" Emma noted as she walked over to Branwen's bed side and placed a cool hand on her cheek. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Emma, thank you."

She bent down and picked up the basket of mending and was surprised to find that all but one shirt was finished.

"Did you finish mending all of these shirts? You're supposed to be resting." Emma kindly scolded.

"I know, Emma. But it's the least I can do, and it made the time go by. There is still one shirt I have yet to finish. It had several tears."

"I think Buck's shirt can wait till tomorrow, you can work on it then. We should let you get some rest. Remember what Doc told you."

Her large green eyes locked onto Buck. "That was the shirt you wore when you rescued me?"

Buck's nodded, "I believe it was."

"Were you badly hurt? Judging by the tears, it must have been a terrible fall you took on my account."

Blinking in surprise, Buck couldn't believe that Branwen was more concerned about him and the pain he might have suffered in saving her. A loopy grin took over his face.

"I've taken worse falls off my horse. When you're feeling better I'll have to tell you about my first day here and Teaspoon's bag of tricks as he called it."

"I would really love to hear all about that, Buck."

"I'll tell you about it when I come back."

"Speaking of your run, Buck," Emma interjected gently,"Shouldn't you be getting ready for it? We should let Branwen try to get some sleep." She smiled at the young lady, "I'll check back on you in a little while."

Buck's heart sank, he didn't want to leave her.

"Maybe I'll see you when I get back? His eyes and voice held a hopeful longing that he didn't allow to overtake the rest of his features.

"Do you have to leave right now, Buck? Couldn't you stay just a little longer, until I feel myself getting sleepy? You could tell me about the Pony Express."

Branwen should have been shocked at her own boldness, requesting a man she hardly knew to stay with her till she fell asleep, but she wasn't. The opposite was quite the case. She felt completely safe and at ease with Buck. Strangely, it was as if he had always been in her life. She just wasn't ready to see him leave just yet.

Buck noted Emma's slight nod of approval as she slipped out of the room.

A chair sat in the corner and Buck pulled it up beside the bed. He felt it best not to sit too close to Branwen, for his own sake. "So what do you want to know about the Pony Express?"

"Tell me about your run. How far will you have to ride tomorrow? I believe you said you would be gone three days?"

Buck was happy that Branwen seemed to have an honest interest in what he did and was especially glad to spend a little more time with her. He started explaining to her how he would ride out tomorrow at first light and ride over 75 miles flat-out one way. His final destination was Fort Bridger.  
He would deliver the mail pouch and stay overnight. He would pick up the incoming pouch and ride towards Sweetwater arriving back home, if all went well, in time for Emma's Dinner.

Branwen started to feel her eyes grow heavy and closed them for a moment and simply savored the sound of Buck's deep, soothing voice as he talked of his run, possible adventures, and places he had seen.

His voice deepened further when he told her of the beautiful meadow full of Bluebonnets he discovered while returning from a run two months back. He described the newborn fawn he saw standing by a stream with its mother close by. The evening sun had cast a golden glow upon the blue flowers that took his breath. The meadow seemed sacred, special, somehow and he felt a strong connection to it. He would return often to seek peace and offer his prayers to the Great Spirits.

Buck studied her as he talked, noting every detail about her and committing her lovely face to memory so that he could recall it in those long, lonely nights while he would be away.

He let his words trail off; he'd never spoken of this meadow to anyone before, not even Ike. But it felt right telling Branwen.

Buck watched a smile slowly form on her peach-kissed lips as her eyes fluttered open and their gazes locked on each other for several moments.

"Why did you stopped talking? The meadow you described sounds beautiful. I would love to see it."

Buck swallowed, "I'll show you sometime. Right now you're getting sleepy, I should go."

"I was just resting my eyes, tell me more." She replied with a sleepy smile and closed her eyes, while settling further into the pillows. That simple action caused Buck's mouth to go dry.

Emma peeked her head into the room and asked, "How are things going in here?"

Buck quietly got up and turned towards Emma, "I think our patient is a bit tired, the tea is finally starting to take effect." Buck cast a glance in Branwen's direction and couldn't pull his eyes away from her now sleeping form.

"I think you are right, Buck." Emma had to nudge him to draw his attention back to her. "Come on, lets let her sleep."

As he passed through the door he paused when he thought he heard her call out to him.

"Buck..."

His breath hitched. He wasn't sure he heard right until he heard her call out to him a second time.

"Buck, wait, don't go..."

Stepping back into the room he was greeted once more with a warm sleepy smile that he knew would haunt his dreams again.

"Buck, tomorrow, please be careful, and I...and I hope you ride safe."

Buck could only nod, "I will."

Her next words almost stopped his heart.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I'll come home safe. I'll see you soon, Branwen." Giving her one of his rare sunny smiles he stepped out of her room, walked down the stairs and promptly stumbled over his foot on the last step, so lost in her final words.

"Buck! Are you alright?" Emma'd never seen Buck stumble over anything before.

Color flooded his cheeks. "I'm fine, Emma. I'm Okay.."

Then Buck walked out of Emma's house with a silly grin splayed across his face. Even if the other riders, the rest of his family saw him all goofy looking he didn't care and wouldn't mind their teasing. Not one bit.

* * *

**First I took a little liberty, Buck's run to Fort Bridger...is it 75 miles...maybe..maybe not, just wasn't sure... so please forgive. **

**Next Branwen...her name yes there is a Welsh Princess with that name You will hear the tale soon...actually the literal is Fair Raven... I changed the wording to Ravenfair... "Bran" means Raven... "wen" means fair, white or beautiful...thus the title... but more on that latter... heehee...**

* * *

**They say it sometimes takes a village, well this chapter is proof of that. This chapter would NEVER have been what it is without the help of some of the most amazing writers I am privileged to know.****So first I have to give thanks to:**

** Jalal...I have learned so much from you! You will never really know just how much your help, suggestions, corrections and support on this story has meant to me, because of you I am finding these two young peoples voices, and new ways to write better... thank you so much! (((HUGS)))**

**Jenna... thank you for picking me up by my boot straps when I was at my lowest of low, lows... Your help, advise, encouragement and suggestions for this chapter...well simply words fail me...thank you...**

**Anita, Having your eyes on this chapter, both at the beginning when it wasn't nothing more than a skeleton and the end, with the almost final product, means the world to me, knowing your a Buck fan and all..and your talent for writing him...**

**Kristina...thank you as well for your looking over the story, busy as you were and are...and again...it meant the world...**

**I can't leave out the amazing group at the plus...you guys are an amazing wonder of support and encouragement... Fran, Cindy, Rosie, Mercy, Lisa and Pilar...all of you...**

**And I can not leave off the readers who took the time...You guys are so wonderful...that you even still follow this story is amazing to me...Thank you! ..I hope you will continue to follow Buck and Branwen's journey...it will be interesting...Young love is sweet, but they have some growing to do and some issues to face...**

**SO PLEASE...what do you think? Let me know...**


End file.
